Flameshard - Lullaby Arc (1)
by InvincibleDonut
Summary: What if the RWBY characters we all know and love existed in the same universe as our favorite Fairy Tail wizards? What if they were wizards instead of hunters and huntresses? And what if they were part of a separate guild named Flameshard? The answer is obvious; Ruby, Jaune and friends will have to stop the Dark Guild Eisenwald from fulfilling their evil goals before it's too late.
1. Welcome to the guild! Or not?

Jaune Arc walked the streets of Magnolia and came closer and closer to his final destination. After years of feeling like a loser he was finally gonna prove everybody wrong. He was going to prove that he COULD be a successful wizard. A successful guild wizard that is.

* * *

Half sisters Ruby and Yang were having a blast as usual. Their dad was out of town again but it wasn't anything new. Yang was joking around with fellow guild member Sun Wukong while Ruby was just running around everywhere. She was really excited. The guild was rather empty as only Ironwood, Ruby, Yang, Sun, Coco, Velvet and Fox were present.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said sternly. "Can you please calm down?" He asked. Ruby stood still and saluted.

"Aye aye cap'n." She said jokingly. Sun snorted while Yang punched Ruby's arm playfully. Ironwood didn't seem to enjoy her response as much.

"Master Ozpin is leaving to Clover soon. We don't want him to leave the guild with it looking like the back of a barn." Ironwood.

"Don't stress out too much Ironwood. The guild looks just like it usually does." Coco said.

"Yeah. I was even the one to clean it. Alongside with Velvet of course." Ruby said. Velvet smiled at her.

"Well-" Ironwood never got to finish the sentence as Ozpin walked through the big backdoor. "Master Ozpin! Are you ready to go?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." Ozpin said.

"Well of course. I am the one who is going to escort you there after all." Ironwood said respectfully.

"There has been a change of plans, actually. Velvet will be the one to escort me." Ozpin said. Both Ironwood and Velvet were surprised by this.

"But… why?" They both asked in unison.

"I would rather have Ironwood in charge than escorting me to clover. Velvet on the other hand hasn't had a break in a while and deserves to visit her family in Clover." Ozpin said. Ironwood couldn't believe it. He was going to be in charge. Glee filled his mind and he tried really hard to stay serious. Velvet on the other hand blushed.

"I… I get a reward?" Velvet still seemed shocked.

"You deserve it after all." Ozpin said. Velvet smiled.

"Thank you master." She said politely. Coco then high fived her.

"Does Ironwood HAVE to be in charge?" Sun asked a little bit annoyed.

"YES." Ironwood said, letting his excitement come out a little bit. He then cleared his throat. "I mean… The master requested it and you have to respect his wishes."

"But dad gets back today. He could be in charge." Ruby argued.

"Yeah!" Yang said, agreeing with her half sister.

"He needs his rest after that job he went on. It was definitely a hard one. I can't believe he went on it alone." Ozpin said. Ruby, Yang and Sun frowned. "Ironwood is the best choice right now." Ozpin continued. He then turned to the main clock in the guild. "I have to leave now. Ironwood, take, take good care of them." Ozpin said. Ironwood saluted. "Velvet, are you ready to go?" Ozpin asked. Velvet nodded. "Be safe everyone." Ozpin finished and he left the guild. Velvet waved goodbye.

"Bye everyone" She said happily. She then followed Ozpin as Coco waved back at her.

"Have fun!" Coco said. The doors closed behind Velvet and only Ironwood, Ruby, Yang, Coco and Fox were left at the guild. It stayed quiet for awhile. "Might as well go on a job if Velvet's gone." Coco broke the silence.

"You should. Go have a look at the request board." Ironwood said. Coco nodded and then tapped Fox's butt.

"Wanna team up on this one?" Coco asked. Fox who had sat quietly the entire time cracked a smile and nodded.

"Sure." He said. The two walked over to the request board and started searching for jobs.

* * *

A few hours later Ruby had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly which irritated Ironwood a lot. Yang and Sun were still talking. Coco and Fox had of course already left.

"Do you have any idea when your father will show up?" Ironwood asked Yang. Yang lifted her shoulders.

"The letter he sent us said that he'd return today but so far he hasn't showed up." Yang replied. Ironwood grunted. "I can't believe I'm the only S-class wizard present. What if an entire dark guild attacks us? It's just the four of us." Ironwood started stressing.

"That's all we need." Yang said confidently. The big entrance doors then slowly creaked open and everybody's attention went to it. Ruby woke up. The doors opened and the light blinded everyone's eyes. Only a silhouette of a tall man was visible.

"D-dad?" Ruby asked groggily. Everybody's eyes adjusted to the light and the man/boy definitely wasn't Ruby and Yang's dad. The boy did have blonde hair though but was the same age as Yang and wore jeans and had a hoody with armor on top of it. Nobody knew what to say. Yang decides to break the ice.

"Hello there! I am Yang. And you are…?" Yang asked.

"Jaune Arc. Rolls of the tongue nicely. Ladies love it." He winked at the end of it. Yang wanted to snort but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"State your business Jaune." Ironwood said.

"I'm here to join the guild." He said excitedly. "I always wanted to be a guild wizard so here I am." Ironwood wasn't sure what to do.

"Usually master Ozpin makes you battle a regular wizard. Depending on how well you do he let's you join. I guess we should follow the rules then." Ironwood said. Jaune gulped as soon as he heard "battle".

"Let's do it then!" He tried to not appear fearful.

"I am James Ironwood by the way. I'm not the master of our guild. Our master is heading to a conference right now and he left me in charge." Ironwood explained.

"Nice to meet you Ironwood." Jaune said. Ironwood nodded at this.

"Likewise Jaune. I apologize for the options being scarce but who do you wish to battle?" Ironwood gestured to Ruby, Yang and Sun. Jaune looked at all three of them. Sun looked really strong. Jaune already felt like he had no chance against him. Even Yang seemed intimidating to him. He also didn't want to go against Ruby, thinking that'd be a weak choice and defeating her wouldn't really impress Ironwood. Unfortunately Jaune felt like that was the only opponent he could defeat.

"I choose… her." Jaune said as he pointed at Ruby. Ruby smiled.

"Yay! It's been awhile since I've fought. Can't wait to see what kind of magic you use." Ruby said excitedly.

"Let's head to the backyard. Sun, you stay here and watch over the guild." Ironwood said. Sun frowned, clearly wanting to see the battle.

"Do I have to?" Sun ased.

"Yes." Ironwood said sternly.

"Fiiineee." Sun groaned, not having it.

Moments later Ruby and Jaune were standing at opposing sides of the backyard. Yang and Ironwood stood at the sidelines.

"Good luck new kid!" Yang said. "Ruby kick his a- I mean butt." Yang covered her mouth, ashamed she almost cussed in front of her little sister.

Jaune was incredibly nervous. He was fighting a little girl, nothing to be afraid of, right? Ruby on the other hand was excited to finally fight after a long time.

"Begin!" Ironwood shouted. Ruby ran towards Jaune at an incredible speed. Jaune didn't have any time to react and Ruby uppercutted him in the chin. Jaune stumbled backwards.

"What the…" He said confused. Ruby grinned as she leaped at him and punched him across the face. Jaune stumbled to the side this time. Ruby ran towards him again but this time he expected it. Before Ruby could land another hit a see through wall appeared between her and Jaune. Ruby ran straight into it and fell on her butt.

"Woah… You have defensive magic. Cool!" Ruby said excited. Jaune smiled.

"Thanks. Usually I don't get complimented on it." Jaune said. Ruby got up and ran around the entire backyard making her next move unpredictable to Jaune. Jaune tried to focus and predict from which direction she was coming anyway but failed to and Ruby kicked him in the stomach. Jaune stumbled backwards again and Ruby was coming at him again. He then used a force field to create a bubble around him. Ruby ran into it again and was dazed. Jaune then reduced the force field into a normal shield and ran towards Ruby to tackle her with it. Ruby leaped in the air though, surprising Jaune. She then came down and kicked Jaune into the head sending him face first into the grass. Jaune got up and stumbled a bit showing he was dizzy from the kick to his temple. Ruby then attacked him continuously from each angle. After a while he managed to predict some of her attacks and block them with his magic but for the most part of the battle he just got beat up. Ironwood grew bored and raised his hand.

"Halt." He said. Ruby who was just about to punch Jaune in the chest stopped abruptly and fell. Yang snored at this. "I've seen enough." Ironwood stated. Jaune helped Ruby got up and the two faced Ironwood.

"What'd you think?" Jaune asked nervously. Ironwood was silent for a few seconds.

"You did decent." Ironwood said. Jaune sighed in relief. "For a fifteen year old." Ironwood continued. Jaune frowned and mentally cursed at himself. "A wizard of your age shouldn't have trouble fighting a fifteen year old. I'm sorry but I believe it's best if you come back when you're more skilled." Ironwood said. Jaune was silent. He felt empty. It was just like always.

"Are you sure there is no way I can-" Ironwood cut Jaune of.

"No." Ironwood said sternly. It was silent for a while and nothing happened. Ruby patted him on the back.

"I'll take my leave then… Thanks for giving me a chance." Jaune said politely as he slowly left. Ruby felt bad for him. Ruby glared at Ironwood.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ruby asked angrily as soon as Jaune was out of sight.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just following the rules. He is clearly not fit to be a guild wizard yet. This is the only way we'll stay one of the top guilds in Fiore alongside with Fairy Tail and Silver Talon." Ironwood said.

"Ozpin would've been more easy on him." Ruby argued.

"Well I'm not Ozpin. And considering I'm the only S-class wizard around now I suggest you stop arguing with me." Ironwood said. Ruby continued glaring. "I actually did him a favor. He probably would've died on the first job he went on. Now he can stay alive and won't have to die because of lack of skill." Ironwood said. Ruby didn't feel like replying to Ironwood and stormed back into the guild. Yang chased after her. To their surprise they saw father talking with Sun.

"Dad?" Ruby said surprised. "Dad!" She then said happily as she runned to him and hugged him. Yang copied Ruby and a family hug took place. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said happily. The three broke apart.

"How did the job go? Did you get some mad jewels in for us?" Yang asked. Taiyang grinned.

"Of course I did. Unfortunately I had to share it with Qrow who suddenly appeared" Taiyang said a bit bitter.

"Uncle Qrow was there?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"He saved your ass didn't he?" Yang grinned. Taiyang turned a light shade of red.

"Maybe, maybe not." Taiyang said as he scratched his neck. Yang stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not allowed to curse in front of Ruby by the way." Taiyang said. Yang's cocky expression faded while Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm fifteen, not five." Ruby said.

"That's debatable." Taiyang said jokingly.

"The same thing could be said about Sun." Ruby said trying to get the fray of possible jokes away from her. Sun seemed offended.

"Hey! I'm a sophisticated human being." He said. He then crossed his arm.

"More like a sophisticated monkey." Yang then said. They all laughed. They all stopped laughing as soon as they heard a door shut. Everybody's attention went to Ironwood.

"Welcome back Taiyang. It's been a long while." Ironwood said.

"Hey James." Taiyang said. "Where's Ozpin?" Taiyang asked.

"He's at a conference. I'm in charge while he is gone." Ironwood answered. Taiyang didn't seem to enjoy the answer but didn't think arguing about it would make a difference.

"Well… it's been a long two weeks. I'm going home. Girls, are you coming?" Taiyang asked. Ruby and Yang nodded..

"See you guys tomorrow!" Yang said as she waved.

"See ya!" Sun said while Ironwood simply nodded at the three. The door closed behind the family leaving only Sun and Ironwood in the guild.

* * *

The next day Yang and Ruby were walking to the guild. Their dad was still exhausted from the job he went on. Ruby was still thinking about Jaune. He had potential and could grow as a wizard over time. Ironwood wasn't going to give him a chance though.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. Ruby snapped out of her rant.

"Yeah. Just thinking about how annoying Ironwood can be. I know he means well but he's always so… GAH!" Ruby said. Yang snickered.

"No wonder he likes me more than he does you." Yang said. Ruby punched Yang's arm playfully. The two reached the guild doors and opened them up. Coco and Fox were back and Sun was also there alongside with Cardin, Torchwick and Neo.

"Hey guys how-" Yang was interrupted by an angry yell. Everybody's attention turned to Ironwood who was furiously standing next to the request board.

"Somebody STOLE one of the job requests. WHO was it?!" He asked. Nobody replied.

"It probably was Roman." Coco said. Everybody agreed with her.

"Hey!" Roman Torchwick said feeling offended. "Just because I SOMETIMES steal stuff doesn't mean I ALWAYS do it." He argued. Neo nodded in agreement.

"Whoever it was, I WILL find out. If one of you know anything I want you to report it to me immediately. Preferably BEFORE Ozpin gets back, understood?" Ironwood said.

"Yes Ironwood." everybody said. Ironwood then looked at Ruby with his angry expression. Ruby gulped and glanced at Yang. Yang was looking back at Ruby.

"What a great way to start the day." Yang mumbled. Only Ruby heard. She nodded in agreement.


	2. Who stole the job request?

_Hey mom, dad and my seven sisters (as usual not gonna write all of your names). I joined Flameshard. It's great! Everybody's so funny and nice. I didn't know a guild could be so great. After I finish this letter I'm going on my first job. I have to defeat a bunch of monsters. Not a big deal at all. I have to start packing soon so I have to go. I'll update you guys as soon as possible._

 _~Jaune._

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Sun, Coco, Fox, Neo and Torchwick were all still at the guild. Ironwood had left to calm down. It was a few hours after the reveal of the stolen job request.

"I wish I was here when Ironwood was temporarily put in charge. It would've never happened if I were here." Torchwick said. Neo nodded in agreement.

"There is no arguing against Ozpin. It happened and there's not much we can do about it." Coco said. Fox was the one that agreed with her. "Let's just search for the stolen job request. That way Ironwood will be less of a pain in the butt for the remainder of him being in charge." Coco continued.

"Agreed. Maybe he'll even like us more after. Especially me. He thinks I'm immature and not ready to be a guild wizard and all that." Ruby said in a bit of a mocking voice.

"D'aw… we're bonding over our shared annoyance of Ironwood." Sun said jokingly.

"Eugh… bonding." Roman said.

"Welp… let's get started I guess." Yang said.

"Agreed." Coco said. They all split up into separate groups and started trying to find out who stole the job request.

An hour or so later nobody had found a single. At this point Sun wasn't even trying anymore.

"Can't we just blame it on Roman? It's the easiest thing to do." Sun said.

"How about no? I already have a bad record of doing… bad things… I'll probably get kicked out of the guild if I get another thing added to the list." Roman argued. Neo again agreed with him.

"I found a clue!" Ruby then shouted excitedly. Everybody rushed over to her.

"What is it?" They all asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ruby said teasingly. Yang punched her in the arm.

"Just tell us already." Yang said. Ruby then showed them the clue. It was a strand of blond hair.

"It was lying by the request board." Ruby explained.

"So it was either Sun, Yang or Taiyang. I blame Sun." Torchwick said. Sun and Roman glared at each other.

"Of course you blame me." Sun said unsurprised,

"Anybody could've dropped their hair at the request board. This isn't concrete enough to serve as a clue." Coco said.

"I agree with Coco." Yang said.

"Only because you're one of the three main suspects now." Roman said. Yang was the one to glare at him now.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere guys." Ruby then said before Yang could say anything to Roman. Neo sighed.

"Let's just keep investigating." Coco said. Everybody agreed and split up again. Coco stood beside Ruby and then patted her on the head.

"That was really mature of you Ruby. Great job." Coco said. Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Coco." Ruby said. Coco returned the smile and walked off.

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was orange. Ruby and Yang were walking home. They had decided to leave as not much was happening.

"Torchwick is SO annoying. Someday soon I'm really going to punch him." Yang said irritated.

"Sun will probably beat you to it." Ruby said smiling at the thought.

"I'll knock him out along with Torchwick. Not because I dislike him but because it would cause rumors about "Sun getting defeated by a girl"." Yang snickered. Ruby did as well.

"They're both really strong though, Maybe one of them will be the next S-class wizard." Ruby said.

"That is if I don't become the next S-class wizard." Yang said. Ruby agreed with her.

"It'll be a while before I'm an S-class wizard." Ruby said a bit sad. Yang then messed up her hair.

"Don't worry about it. You're still fifteen. You'll be super strong in no time." Yang said. Ruby smiled.

"Maybe." She said. The two then arrived at their frontdoor. There was a note on it.

 _I went out with some friends, will be home REALLY late. If not I'm at a friend's place._

 _~Taiyang._

Yang and Ruby glanced at each other.

"Guess he's enjoying being back in Magnolia." Yang said.

"Typical dad." Ruby said. The two giggled and entered their house.

* * *

Sun was walking through the streets of Magnolia. It was dark and the sky was filled with clouds. Not many clouds were visible. For awhile now he was being followed by a mysterious cloaked person. He had tried shaking him off multiple times but so far no success. Sun wasn't scared but just didn't feel like causing a scene just. If he were to he was going to do it in a less public area. The point of the walk was to relieve himself from the stress from Torchwick's "annoying ass" as he would put it. Instead he ended up being followed by a mysterious cloaked person. Sun sighed. He just wanted a break. To his surprise he then saw Taiyang drinking in a bar with multiple unfamiliar people. Sun felt like informing him on his situation but saw that Taiyang was having fun and didn't want to bother him. After walking a few more minutes Sun had had it. He had already walked for over an hour and wasn't going to walk while being followed anymore. He walked into a side alley and faced the cloaked person who had been following him for the past hour.

"Who are you?!" Sun asked irritated, He received no reply. Sun was trying to think of what to say next but couldn't think of anything. "Are you going to say anything?" Sun asked. The person underneath the cloak just stood there. "Well…. I'm going to leave then." Sun said awkwardly. Sun turned his back the cloaked figure and continued walking down the alley. He could hear the person following him again though. Sun then turned around and then blinded the cloaked person temporarily with his light magic. Sun took this opportunity to run out of the figure's sight. Sun mentally complimented himself on being so smart as he was running away from the cloaked person. A grin grew on his face and he could finally take a break as soon as he returned to the guild.

* * *

"Night Yang!" Ruby said and she closed the door behind after Yang replied. Ruby was ready to go to bed. She got in and got under the covers. She tended to think about the events of the day at night. She didn't have specific reason why she did it, she just did. She definitely wants to be the one to find out who stole the job request. It would give her a lot of brownie points with Ironwood. Ozpin already liked her so she had nothing to prove to hi,m. Ironwood was just not the best man to have in charge. Definitely a VERY capable leader but his policies tended to be a little strict. Ruby slowly grew drowsier by the minute. She could feel herself slipping away and just when she was about to lose consciousness a rock smashed through her window. The sound of shattering glass could be heard on the entire top floor. Ruby got startled by the sudden event and gasped. She got out of bed and walked over to the stone. There was a note attached to it. She grabbed it and was about to read but then Yang rushed in.

"What's wrong?! Who's there?!" Yang asked concerned. Ruby giggled.

"Nothing. It's just a rock with a note attached to it." Ruby explained. Yang calmed down. Ruby started to read out loud:

"Hello Ruby and Yang. Meet me at the Clear Apple park at four in the morning. I have important business to discuss with you."

"That's not ominous at all." Yang said jokingly.

"Maybe Torchwick is finally ready to melt you alive with his magic." Ruby joked. Yang grinned.

"Maybe. If so, I'm ready for him." Yang said.

"But seriously, I doubt it was Roman. Is there anybody with a motive for this?" Ruby asked. Yang shook her head.

"Guess we're going into this blind." Yang said casually.

"Guess so." Ruby said.

* * *

Hours had passed and Sun thought he had finally gotten rid of the cloaked person but he was proven wrong. After his first attempt of losing him he thought he was victorious but the person somehow managed to find him. Sun had attempted multiple things but somehow the person always came back. Sun was exhausted and just wanted go to bed already so he started chasing the cloaked figure at some point. However, the figure was really fast to Sun's surprise. Sun predicted that the sun would rise in a few hours and wasn't too pleased with that fact. Being followed an entire night was something he hoped would never happen again.

The cloaked figure ended up running into Clear Apple park. The figure hopped over the fence while an angry Sun just blasted a tangible beam of light through the fence. His magic is stronger during the day but his mere anger seemed to boost his powers. Fortunately for him the clouds had also gone away for the most part so he could rely on the light from the moon and stars as a source of energy. The cloaked person ran straight at a tree where Ruby and Yang were standing. Sun was surprised to see them. Ruby and Yang were surprised to see Sun and the cloaked person. Ruby saw the person running straight at her and Yang and thought they were going to attack them. Ruby activated her speed magic and ran at the figure and punched them right in the jaw, knocking them to the floor. The hood immediately came off and the figure was revealed to be Jaune Arc. Ruby, Yang and Sun gasped.

"Jaune?!" They all said in unison.

"Hey guys…" He said groggily.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Ruby said. "I wouldn't have punched you if I knew it was you." Ruby said.

"No it's… it's fine." Jaune said a bit dizzy. Yang walked over to him and helped him up. Sun also joined them.

"Why the heck have you been following me?!" Sun asked angrily.

"So I could lead you here." Jaune said.

"Why? You could've just asked me." Sun said.

"And why the cloak?" Ruby asked.

"Because…. BECAUSE I'M A CRIMINAL." Jaune shouted with regret. The Flameshard wizards gasped.

"What?! What did you do?!" Ruby asked.

"I stole a job request from your guild." Jaune admitted. This caused everybody to gasp again.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yang asked.

"I'm starting to like you." Sun said. This caused Yang to glare at him.

"I really want to join your guild, okay? Most of my family has been in a guild. Flameshard just seemed right to me. Everybody always said that I could never make it and they were right. Ironwood didn't let me join the guild. But I'm not giving up. I can't go home with the news that I failed AGAIN. So I'm going to complete a job to prove Ironwood wrong. But I can't do it alone. I know I can't. And you're the only wizards I know that aren't Ironwood. So I thought: "why not ask for help?"." Jaune explained. The three Flameshard wizards didn't know how to react for awhile. Ruby then squealed.

"Yay! We're going on a job together!" She said excitedly.

"Wait. We could get in serious trouble for this. Especially if Ironwood is still in charge when the guild finds out." Yang explained.

"Good point. I don't want Ironwood up my butt for an extended period of time. This does sound fun though." Sun said.

"If you help me you'll get all the reward money." Jaune said. This convinced Yang and Sun.

"A-Okay! Let's do it." Sun said excited.

"Agreed." Yang said.

"BUT," Jaune then said. This made Yang and Sun groan. "You guys will have to act as if I completed the job on my own, okay?" Jaune asked. The Flameshard wizards glanced at each other.

"Deal." They then all said. A smile grew on Jaune's face. He then hugged them all.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said smiling.

"No problem." Ruby said casually. Jaune let them go.

"We have to leave on the first train possible this morning. If not, we'll probably get caught." Jaune said.

"To where?" Sun asked.

"A nearby town. A few townsfolk heard something about a dark spell called Lullaby and that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is trying to obtain it. They want us to stop whatever they're planning." Jaune said.

"Oohh mystery. Exciting." Ruby said excited.

"Dad's probably going to wonder where we are though." Yang mentioned.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about that." Ruby said.

"No he won't. He'll be too busy getting a hangover. I saw him drinking earlier." Sun said. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and then high fived one another.

"I guess everything's settled then." Jaune said.

"Operation: get Jaune into Flameshard, begin!." Ruby said.


	3. Flameshard tales

It was early in the morning and most of the city wasn't awake yet. Ruby, Yang, Sun and Jaune were awake though and were waiting on the first train to leave to Daisy, a smaller town nearby Magnolia. The four sat on a bench and along with five others were the only ones at the train station.

"I've never felt so tired." Ruby said exhausted. Sun narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't slept AT ALL in an entire day." Sun complained. Jaune felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said apologetic. Sun glared at him. He then sighed.

"It's okay." Sun said, not wanting to hurt Jaune's feelings.

"No it's not." Jaune raised his voice.

"If I tell you it's okay then it is, okay? Let's not argue about this." Sun said. Jaune sighed.

"Okay." Jaune said still feeling guilty about keeping Sun awake.

"Try and get some sleep on the train, okay?" Yang said to Sun. Sun nodded.

"I probably will fall asleep on the train without intent so you don't have to worry about that." Sun said. Yang smiled and patted Sun on the back.

"So Jaune, what do you know about Flameshard?" Ruby asked.

"Uhm..." Jaune thought for a second. "It has an alliance with the guild Silver Talon, the master is Ozpin and like most guilds you have magic that only members of your guild can use." Jaune summed his knowledge of the guild up.

"He clearly did his research." Yang said. Jaune shrugged.

"Not really. Those are just common facts." Jaune said. "Most people know them. I don't know why I like this guild in particular so much. It's just one of the few my family hasn't been apart of yet so I don't have to constantly hear about how great of wizards the Arcs have been." Jaune explained. Ruby felt a little bit bad for Jaune so she decided to change the topic.

"Weeeell… It's time for you to get a Flameshard education!" Ruby said. This made Sun groan.

"Education? That's so BORING." Sun said.

"Not when it's about our guild." Ruby stated. "Anyway, as you mentioned our master is Ozpin and the master of our sister guild is Glynda Goodwitch." Ruby explained.

"Both of our guilds have four S-class wizards. Our dad is one of them." Yang continued for Ruby.

"So is boring Ironwood." Sun said.

"The last two are Cinder Fall who you haven't met yet a very silent girl named Neo." Ruby said. Jaune was really invested in what he was told. "Both of our guilds aren't very large. Together we have about sixty wizards." Ruby continued to explain.

"Ironwood, Cinder and my dad are one of the oldest guild members. Sun is pretty high up there too." Yang said matter-of-factly.

"There's also a few teams in our guild. Velvet, Coco and Fox form team Holographic Darkness. Neo and Torchwick are kind of in a relationship and they go on most jobs together." Sun summed up and then pretended to be kissing someone as a way to mock Torchwick and Neo.

"Then there's also team Fast Flame that consists of Yang, dad and I." Ruby said proudly.

"Sometimes our dad goes on solo missions though because he is a S-class wizard and we can't go on those jobs with him." Yang further explained seeming a bit disappointed by the fact.

"Damn. This guild sounds awesome." Jaune said excitedly. "Can't wait to show Ironwood that I CAN be a successful wizard." Jaune said. The train then pulled up to the train station and the foursome got up and started walking to the train. Nobody exited it.

"Oh and the guild is also fairly new. Ozpin is the first master actually." Yang said. "But for a VERY long time he has been the first master." Yang snickered.

"He is old after all." Sun said as the four laughed while entering the train along with the others that had been waiting at the train station. They all took a seat. Jaune observed the train. It was empty. The other people that had been waiting had gotten into another wagon. It didn't take long for the train to start moving. Jaune took a deep breath as his first job had started.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Jaune said.

"Really?" Yang and Sun seemed surprised. "We go on jobs like this all the time." The two said in unison.

"I know. It's just… This is my first time so I'm not sure what to expect." Jaune said scratching the back of his neck. Ruby then put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. After all, this doesn't seem like that hard of a job." Ruby said. Jaune smiled while Sun face palmed. Ruby turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"You just jinxed it!" Sun said. Ruby gasped.

"Oh no oh no oh no. I'm so sorry!" Ruby freaked out.

"Calm down Ruby. You don't actually believe in jinxing?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded.

"Of course I do!" She said.

"It's basically proven to be a real thing!" Sun freaked out together with Ruby. Jaune laughed at them.

"It's okay guys. I believe in us." Jaune said. "Jinxed or not, we WILL complete this job." Yang and Ruby smiled at this. Sun was still freaking out a bit. They then all put their hands together.

"For Jaune!" They then all shouted as they raised their hands. Jaune turned a light shade of pink, being really flattered.

"And for the prize money of course." Sun said. This made Yang punch his arm. "I was just joking." Sun said and they all started to laugh. As the laughing settled down Jaune asked a question.

"Do you guys have some interesting stories involving the guild?" Jaune asked.

"Some? We have a LOT of them." Ruby said. Yang grinned.

"Some of them are even really inappropriate." Yang said. Ruby's face expressed disgust and Sun snickered.

"I actually have a really fun story to tell about Ironwood and Torchwick." Sun said.

"Which one exactly? There is a lot of them. They _really_ hate each other." Ruby stated.

"Only I was there for it. Remember when I told you guys they fought?" Sun asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Yang said.

"You never did explain what happened." Ruby said

"Well now I will." Sun said with a smile.

* * *

Sun was sleeping in the guild hall. Nobody was there.

"What do you mean I'm selfish?! I'm trying to save your behind from getting in trouble with Ozpin!" Ironwood yelled at Torchwick as they both entered the guild hall. This woke Sun up. Sun groggily looked at the two.

"You just want to be everybody's hero, that's how you're being selfish!" Roman shouted.

"You can't just steal things because they look cool or awesome!" Ironwood retaliated.

"Nobody's was ever going to find out. At least if it wasn't for YOU. You just had to return it did you?" Roman complained.

"I'm just trying to minimize Ozpin's stress. I'm also trying to prevent you from possible punishment for theft!" Ironwood shouted.

"Stop kissing up to Ozpin! And I don't need your help! You think you're all high and mighty because he elected you a S-class wizard a few months ago?! You think wrong!" Roman yelled. Ironwood glared at him.

"I'll prove to you that I earned it." Ironwood said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Roman asked already knowing where this was heading.

"I challenge you to a fight!" Ironwood shouted.

"I accept. If I win I'll take the magic spell book and you'll let me keep it." Roman offered.

"Deal." Ironwood said. Roman Torchwick smiled at this. "But if I win you'll confess to Ozpin." Ironwood said. Roman had a smug look on his face.

"Deal." Roman said.

A few moments later the two were standing in the backyard. Sun was there too. He was actually the referee.

"Are you guys ready?" Sun asked. He received nods from both contenders. "Alright then." Sun said. It was silent for a few seconds. "FIGHT!" Sun shouted.

"Magma beam!" Torchwick shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of his palm and a beam of lava sprouted from it. The lava headed towards Ironwood who simply dodged. Roman continued to send lava towards Ironwood who continued to dodge.

"Enhanced speed times FIVE!" Ironwood said. A white aura surrounded him for a second and then it faded. The magic circle at Roman's palm disappeared and he waited for Ironwood's attack. Ironwood then ran towards Roman at an incredible speed. Roman didn't expect Ironwood to be so fast and gasped. Ironwood then punched him in the jaw sending him slightly into the air. Ironwood then hit Roman's temple like a hammer and send Roman to the ground. Roman glared at him as he layed in dirt.

"Volcanic eruption!" Roman shouted as a magic circle opened up beneath Ironwood's feet. Ironwood leaped away just in time as lava sprouted from the ground. This bought Roman time to get back up. The two then glared at each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. "Molten Crocus!" Roman then yelled. A magic circle opened up beneath him and beams of lava circled around him. He then directed them all at Ironwood who dodged with ease once more.

"Is that all you've got?" Ironwood asked a bit smug. This irked Roman. The magic circle under him disappeared and he stopped firing at Ironwood. Roman then charged at Ironwood and attempted to punch him. Ironwood caught Roman's hand and threw him upwards. As Roman was airborne he fired another Magma Beam at Ironwood who dodged. "Enhanced strength times FIVE!" Ironwood. He glowed another time but this time a brown aura came off of him instead of white. He then punched the ground and cracks formed in the backyard and certain parts stood out of the ground. Ironwood then grabbed a boulder and tossed it at Roman who had just landed on both feet. Roman went wide eyed. Had he not seen the boulder the moment he did he would've been crushed by it, but fortunately he used his magic to turn it into lava and redirected it at Ironwood who barely managed to dodge. Now that his strength was enhanced his speed wasn't anymore. Roman noticed this and grinned.

"Blazing pillars!" Roman yelled. Multiple magic circles opened up all around the backyard. Huge thick pillars of lava sprouted from them and Ironwood had barely any time to dodge all of them. He had no time to enhance his speed either. Out of nowhere Roman punched him in the chin, causing Ironwood to stumble backwards. Roman then attempted to kick Ironwood but Ironwood caught his foot. Ironwood then pulled Roman's leg causing him to lose balance. Ironwood then punched him in the gut sending him flying backwards. Roman skidded across the backyard as if he was a pebble on water. Roman groaned as he got up and before he knew it another punch came his way. He got hit right in the face and stumbled backwards. He then received a knee to his stomach and then got punched across the face. Roman was lying on the ground again with back facing Ironwood. Ironwood placed a foot on Roman's back triumphantly.

"Are you ready to forfeit?" Ironwood asked. Roman's reply was muffled. Ironwood laughed to himself. "I assume that's a yes." He chuckled. Ironwood lifted his leg and Roman got up slowly. Roman tried not showing his embarrassment. The two just looked at each other. Sun then broke the silence.

"Woo! That was AWESOME!" Sun said excitedly. Ironwood and Torchwick then glared at Sun. Sun gulped and walked away.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were laughing loudly. Jaune was also laughing but less loud than the two half-sisters. "Roman must've felt so embarrassed." Ruby said while laughing.

"He did." Sun confirmed. The Flameshard members kept talking while Jaune listened attentively. Jaune smiled to himself and Ruby noticed.

"What are you smiling about Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin punishing us isn't _that_ amusing." Yang said.

"No that's not it," Jaune continued smiling. "I just can't wait to be apart of the guild."

They all smiled when they heard that.

"We feel the same way." Ruby said with a smile.


	4. Jaune's first encounter

Ruby, Yang and Jaune got off the train. They had arrived at Daisy. The train station was really crowded. Yang had an asleep Sun slung over her shoulder. He was snoring loudly. Ruby was holding in her laugh.

"We're here." Jaune said nervously.

"What to do next?" Ruby asked.

"The townsfolk of Daisy seem to think that Lullaby is connected to some sort of flute." Jaune informed the girls. As soon as Jaune mentioned Lullaby a few people scurried away from his as fast as possible.

"Yeaaah… let's NOT mention the ''L" word." Yang said.

"Agreed." Ruby and Jaune said in unison.

"Welp, let's look for the flute." Yang said.

"Where do we even begin?" Jaune asked.

"An instrument shop?" Ruby suggested. Yang shrugged.

"Sure, let's do that." Yang said because she couldn't come up with any better idea. The three started to search for the train station's exit. The nerves was all Jaune could feel even though they were only walking around. Jaune was observing everybody and everything. The brick walls, the diverse people etc. He couldn't wait to prove to Ironwood he could be a Flameshard wizard. Jaune then noticed a man with a strange stick sticking out from under his white coat. The tip of it was skull shaped and a thick and dark energy came from it. A light bulb went off in Jaune's head. It had to be Lullaby.

"There it is!" Jaune yelled as he pointed at the man. Everybody turned to him, including the many people who were just having a regular day. The man turned to Jaune and went eye wide.

"Not the best idea to yell out that you're onto somebody." Yang commented. The man with the white coat started running and Yang, Ruby and Jaune started chasing after him. Due to the great amount of people Ruby couldn't activate her speed magic to catch up to him. Yang was falling behind due to having to carry Sun on her shoulder.

"Aurora spirit shield!" Jaune said and a transparent shield appeared at his arm. He used it to push people away and so that they would get out of the way whenever they saw a big bright shield coming their way.

"Great thinking Jaune." Ruby commented. Jaune smiled hearing that. The two were catching up to the man. The man looked over his shoulder and pointed at the duo while running. A magic circle opened up by his finger and a shadow came out of it and attacked Jaune's shield. It didn't manage to pierce Jaune's shield which both Jaune and the man were surprised by. instead the shadow bounced off and crashed into ceiling causing a few bricks to fall down. Yang tackled a woman out of the way before the could be crushed by the falling debris. The chase continued. The man then spotted a train and ran towards it. "Oh no! He's getting away!" Ruby said.

"No he isn't!" Jaune disagreed. He wasn't going to let his only chance at getting into the guild slip away.

"Aurora spirit shield multiply!" Jaune yelled. A bunch of transparent force fields started stacking up under his feet and pushed him upwards. He soared over the crowded area. The man in the white coat noticed and leaped into the train. The door closed right behind him and the train started to move immediately. Jaune smashed through the window just in time and landed on two people.

"Persistent little brat." The man in white said as he stared intensely at Jaune. Jaune got up and dusted himself off while all the people in the caboose panicked and ran away as quick as possible. It was just Jaune and the man in white now. Jaune was really nervous and it didn't help that his Aurora spirit shield drained him a little bit. Nonetheless he was ready to show that he could complete a wizard guild job. He hadn't even thought about the others that he had left behind.

"Who are you?!" Jaune asked. The man shows his guild mark. It belongs to Eisenwald.

"I'm Kageyama from Eisenwald." the man named Kageyama said.

"Is that Lullaby?" Jaune asked next.

"Why yes it is young man, but it doesn't really matter because you're not going to stop anything." Kageyama said. Jaune grit his teeth.

"You think wrong." Jaune said angrily. Jaune charged and readied himself to punch Kageyama in the face but before he could a shadow in the form of a fist came from the ground and punched Jaune in the jaw. Jaune then received a kick to his knee which caused him to lose balance and fall face-first into the ground. Shadows then rose from the ground underneath Jaune and slammed him into the roof. Jaune then fell back onto the ground. Kageyama was surprised the roof was sturdy enough to prevent Jaune from going through it. Jaune was trying to get back up but Kageyama placed his foot on Jaune's head, forcing his face onto the wooden floor.

"Like I said, you're not going to stop anything." Kageyama said in an arrogant but formal tone.

"You're wrong." Jaune disagreed with him. Kageyama scoffed arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? Explain to me how you are going to stop Eisenwald from using Lullaby." Kageyama demanded.

"I don't know how… but I will somehow. I have to." Jaune replied. Kageyama chuckled.

"Pathetic." Kageyama said. He then lifted his foot up and shadows rose up from underneath Jaune again. Jaune was tossed out of the train by being smashed through the window. Kageyama smiled and was glad he would never have to see Jaune again.

* * *

It was an hour later and Jaune was still lying alone and defeated on the desert ground. Miles of wasteland everywhere. He had been crying for over an hour straight. He couldn't believe he got defeated that easily. They probably would have to battle a lot more people and he couldn't even defeat one of them. He ignored the feeling of dehydration and could only think about his defeat. He will never be a Flameshard wizard and that stung.

* * *

Back at the train station moments after Jaune and Kageyama had left on the train, Ruby planned to chase after them using her speed magic.

"Forward acceleration!" Ruby yelled. She was just about to run at top speed but her body didn't move the way she wanted to. Instead she just stood there. "Huh? What is happening?" Ruby wondered. She then slapped a woman across her face. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Ruby said. The woman glared at her.

"What is wrong with you?!" The woman asked angrily. Ruby seemed apologetic.

"It wasn't-" Ruby didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly turned around and walked away from the woman.

"Kids these days are so rude." Ruby heard the woman mumble. Somebody had to be controlling her. But who? Ruby yelped as she saw where she was heading. She suddenly jumped off the platform and onto the train tracks. "HELP!" Ruby shouted. Everybody looked at her as if she was crazy. A fifteen year old girl seemingly consciously jumped onto the train tracks only to ask for help. Ruby then heard a train's horn and she saw a train coming her way. It came closer and closer. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Ruby shouted desperately. A man was about to jump onto the tracks himself to help Ruby out but a giant wall of ice appeared on each side of the train tracks. Tears started streaming down Ruby's face as she panicked. The train came closer and closer. Suddenly a huge wall of fire melted the ice and Yang came to Ruby's safety. Yang grabbed Ruby and leaped out of the way, just in time for the train to miss them. Everybody seemed relieved.

"What were you doing?!" Yang asked angrily.

"It wasn't me. Somebody was controlling me!" Ruby explained. Yang narrowed her eyes and looked around the train station. She spotted twin sisters standing next to each other. One was in red while the other one was in blue.

"The Malachite sisters." Yang said under her breath.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"I encountered and defeated them on a job once. They hate me now." Yang explained. "The one in red, Miltia, has blood magic. She can manipulate anything with blood in it. The other one, Melanie, has ice magic." Yang said.

"Can you hold them off while I go help Jaune?" Ruby asked. Yang nodded. "Okay. Good luck." Ruby said. She turned around to start running but walked into a very tall man wearing a suit and tie. "Excuse me." Ruby said politely. Suddenly the man punched her in the face, causing her to stumble backwards and walk into Yang.

"Junior." Yang said with anger in her voice.

"Hello blondie. The sisters and I thought we'd pay you a little visit and get some revenge." Junior said casually.

"Now is not the best time." Ruby said. "We are kind of busy. Can my sister please kick your butt some other time?" Ruby asked tauntingly. This irritated Junior.

"I guess we have to take out your sister along with you. It's a shame. She is still so young." Junior said. He then snapped his fingers and Melanie activated her magic. A trail of icy spikes headed towards Yang and Ruby who leaped out of the way. Junior did the same thing. Everybody present at the train station screamed, yelled, panicked and ran off to avoid getting injured by the battle between wizards that was about to take place.

"Fire fist!" Yang yelled as she punched seemingly nothing but fire in the form of a fist left her hand and went towards Melanie. Melanie created a wall of ice to block the fire. The ice exploded on impact. Junior then ran towards Yang and attempted to punch her but she blocked it with her arm.

"Circular run!" Ruby yelled. Ruby ran towards Junior as Yang got out of the way. Ruby ran in circles around Junior and slowly a typhoon formed. Junior started being sucked upwards.

"What is happening?!" Junior asked in a panicking manner. Junior continued going upward. Ruby then stopped running in a circle and jumped really high, using the momentum from running around in a circle. She came up to Junior's level and kicked him in the stomach as the typhoon faded. Junior hit the ground hard and cracks formed in the ground.

Yang ran towards the Malachite twins and attempted to kick Miltia who dodged. Melanie then send a spray of icy spikes towards Yang. "Little dragon fire!" Yang yelled. Three magic circles opened up. One at each of her hands and one at her mouth. She aimed at the icy spikes and fired. The spikes melted way before they could hurt Yang. Melanie leaped out of the way and dodged the huge amount of flames coming her way. Yang was about to attack again but her muscles didn't move like she wanted to. "Shit." She cursed as she realized that she was under Miltia's control. Yang turned to Ruby who was dodging Junior's attacks with ease. Yang started sprinting towards Ruby who was still dodging Junior's attack but not dealing enough damage with her attacks. Yang then punched Ruby in the face and gasped as Ruby fell to the ground. Ruby went wide eyed as Junior grinned and grabbed her by her hood.

"Yang, would you punch her for me?" Junior asked cockily. Ruby was struggling to get away.

"You… you bastard." Yang said. Ruby closed her eyes and prepared herself for the punch her elder sister was going to deliver to her. Yang unwillingly moved her arm. Before her fist could make contact with Ruby's face Sun tackled Yang to the ground. Junior gritted his teeth out of annoyance. "Sun?" Yang said surprised. Sun then got up and opened up a magic circle. A huge light appeared out of nowhere and blinded everyone except for Yang who knew to cover her eyes and Ruby who still had her eyes closed. Junior dropped Ruby to the ground and the light faded. Yang could feel her being back in control of her body.

"You could've just woken me up but instead you left me asleep on a bench." Sun said.

"Sorry. Be glad I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep you so desperately need." Yang teased Sun.

"Whatever, let's take that blood control girl out first. My blinding light won't last much longer." Sun said. Yang nodded in agreement. "Time for a combo attack." Sun said. Ruby ran with incredible speed at Miltia and punched her across the face. A blind Miltia stumbled backwards. "Blinding beam!" Sun yelled. A magic circle opened up in front of him and a tangible beam of light left it and headed towards Miltia. It hit her in the stomach and send her flying against a wall.

"Little dragon fire!" Yang yelled and she send a huge wall of flame towards Miltia who screeched as the attack hurt her enough to make her go unconscious. Another trail of ice came towards the trio and they all leaped out of the way. Melanie and Junior had recovered from the light that had temporarily blinded them and were ready to fight back.

"You two can handle these two on your own, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we can sis." Yang said. Ruby smiled.

"Okay. Good luck." Ruby said and then left to go help Jaune out.

"Don't get too cocky." Junior said.

"If I took you guys out by myself, Sun and I can definitely defeat you guys together." Yang said. Junior spit on the ground and then charged towards Yang. He attempted to punch her but she blocked it again. Sun then kicked Junior in the face causing him to stumble backwards. A magic circle opened up underneath Yang and Sun. They leaped out of the way just in time to avoid a tower of ice rising from the magic circle. Yang then got attacked by another spray of icy spikes and stumbled backwards. She is forced back towards the edge of the platform by Melanie's ice spikes. Sun is about to help her but Junior punches him across the face and then knees him in the stomach and finishes it off by elbowing him in the back, sending him face first into the ground. Before Sun can get up Junior kicks him sending him rolling. Sun is pinned against the wall where Junior continues to kick him.

Yang notices that Sun is in trouble but still is being forced back by Melanie's icy spikes. She is now on the edge of the platform. Melanie makes the magic circle that the ice spikes were fired from disappeared and charges at Yang. She then forcefully kicks Yang off the platform and onto the train tracks and fires a blue beam at her which completely freezes Yang in an instant. Melanie grins.

Sun witnesses all of it. "Yang!" He yelled concerned. Junior was still kicking him repeatedly. Sun then caught Junior's foot, surprising Junior. Sun pulled as hard as he could causing Junior to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Sun then got up and ran towards the ice statue that was Yang. Melanie tried to stop him by sending ice his way but Sun dodged it all. Sun leaped into the air and yelled: "Blinding Sun." He glowed brightly, temporarily blinding Melanie again and melting the ice off of Yang. The light faded and Sun landed on his feet. Yang jumped back onto the platform and stood next to Sun. Junior was charging at them and he was pissed. He had managed to cover his eyes when Sun attempted to blind him.

"Let's finish this off." Yang suggested.

"Agreed." Sun said. Sun kicked the blind Melanie who stumbled into Junior.

"MEGA PHOENIX ATTACK!" Yang yelled. A red magic circle opened up beneath her and a red fiery aura came off of Yang. The fiery aura formed into a giant fire phoenix that flew at Junior and Melanie. Junior's eyes widened when he saw what was coming his way. The phoenix exploded on impact and left behind a whole lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared Junior and Melanie could be seen stacked on each other. Yang and Sun high fived each other.

"That was fun." Sun said as he stretched.

"They almost managed to make me punch my sister. That was _not_ fun." Yang said.

"Did you not see their faces when you charged up your Mega Phoenix Attack? It was PRICELESS." Sun snickered. Yang cracked a smile too.

"Of course I did. That's what they get from distracting us from our main object." Yang said.

"Speaking of our main objective, do you think Jaune is okay?" Sun asked. Yang shrugged.

"He did some pretty cool things when we were chasing after that ominous guy." Yang said.

"Welp, I'm going back to sleep." Sun said. He then did a peace sign with his right hand and fell flat on his back fast asleep. Yang put her hand to her hip and rolled her eyes as Sun snored.

* * *

Jaune was still lying in the desert. The sun was shining brightly in his face which made it hard for him to have his eyes open. His tears had dried up. Suddenly a shadow covered him. He tilted his head slightly and saw that Ruby was standing next to him.

"Hey Jaune." She said quietly. She felt bad for him. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Jaune remained silent. Ruby then offered him a hand. Jaune took her hand and she helped him up. "It's okay to fail." Ruby said. "Next time you'll definitely stop them." She said. Jaune felt the tears coming again but he tried as much as possible not to cry in front of Ruby. "Let's go before. It's a long walk." Ruby said. Jaune nodded and the two started walking.

Minutes later Yang and Sun arrived in a magic four wheeler. Sun was fast asleep while Yang's arm was attached to a SE-plug. Yang even had sunglasses on. "Let's ride kids." Yang said. They clicked her tongue. Ruby smiled and hopped in. Jaune got in slowly. Ruby glanced at Jaune who was just looking downwards. Yang started the four wheeler and the four drove off.


	5. Tunes of death

Ironwood was still stressing out over the stolen job request. He was walking back and forth in the guild hall. Cinder, Coco, Fox and Sun Torchwick were also present.

"Has anybody seen Ruby and Yang?" Coco asked. Fox shook his head.

"They haven't been here since yesterday which is… weird." Cinder admitted.

"I'm happy those two aren't present right now. I'm glad Sun isn't here either. Millennials can be quite annoying." Torchwick elaborated. Coco and Fox glared at him for this.

"You do realize that you're also a millennial, right?" Coco asked.

"But I'm not as young as them." Torchwick replied. Taiyang then slammed the door open and entered the guild. He groaned and had one of his arms placed on his stomach. He stumbled to the nearest chair.

"What's wrong Tai?" Coco asked.

"Hangover." Taiyang said casually.

"You went drinking and didn't invite me?" Torchwick asked a bit offended.

"Aren't you more of a smoking guy?" Fox asked. Torchwick nodded in agreement.

"I am. Still like to let loose every once in awhile y'know?" Torchwick said.

"Did you guys see Ruby and Yang? I figured they were here." Taiyang said ignoring Torchwick. Taiyang sat down.

"Actually, we were wondering where they were ourselves." Ironwood finally spoke.

"They're… not here?" Taiyang asked. Fox shook his head. "They're always at home or here unless they went on a job." Taiyang said. Ironwood's eyes widened.

"They stole the job request." Ironwood said. Coco raised her eyebrow.

"There's no way. If they were to steal a job request it would be a S-class job. But this was a regular job. They would've notified somebody." Coco said.

"Agreed." Taiyang said, defending his daughters. "They're still gone though." Taiyang said.

"Coco, go search for them." Ironwood ordered. Coco nodded and left the guild hall.

"I'm going too." Taiyang said. He tried getting up but he couldn't. His head was aching really badly.

"You're staying here. You're not fit to track down your daughters." Ironwood said. Taiyang sighed knowing that Ironwood was right. At the same time Torchwick was thinking about Sun. He hadn't showed up either and nobody was talking about it. Torchwick had his suspicions and suddenly got up. He then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cinder asked.

"I'm going to buy some food." Torchwick lied. He exited the guild. The sun was setting and it was going to be night soon. Perfect time for hunting.

* * *

Sun, Jaune, Ruby and Yang had arrived at the town named Bloom. Yang had parked the magic four wheeler in front of the inn they were staying at. Sun finally woke up as they parked.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Sun asked after stretching and yawning.

"We drove for a good two hours through the desert. We followed the train tracks all the way here. We assume Kageyama is here." Yang explained.

"Kage-who?" Sun asked.

"Some guy we chased. He has Lullaby." Yang explained. "We're staying here for the night. I'm really drained so I'm not heading out tonight. But if you wanna search for Kageyama, feel free to do so." Yang said.

"Let's check out our rooms first." Sun suggested. The other three agreed and they entered the inn. Yang casually threw a few jewels on the counter and they were handed their room key. Yang thanked the man behind the counter and the group went upstairs. Jaune was still as gloomy as ever. Ruby nudged him.

"Hey, wanna talk?" She whispered to him. Yang found their room and unlocked the door.

"I'll go on a walk first, okay?" Jaune said. Ruby nodded as Yang fell onto her bed and started snoring. Jaune left the room.

"Where is he going?" Sun asked Ruby.

"He needs some time." Ruby explained. Sun understood. It was silent for awhile.

"Sooo… Do you want to go prank everybody that's staying here?" Sun asked. Ruby grinned.

"Totally." She said.

* * *

Jaune was walking on the cold streets of Bloom. The sky was orange and the sun had nearly set. A cold breeze brushed his skin and with him already feeling terrible it wasn't helping that the cold added to the mix of things he was feeling at the moment. He was just aimlessly walking while staring at the ground. How come everybody in his family was so successful except for him? It stung. He shared the same genetics as is family members yet didn't share their talent. It wasn't over. They still had time to stop Lullaby but he could've finished the job right then and there. If only he was more experienced… Jaune accidentally walked into a blond girl and they both fell on the ground. They received looks from the average amount of people on the streets. The girl seemed apologetic. Jaune got up and helped the girl up.

"Sorry." Jaune apologized.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl said. Jaune smiled.

"Neither was I. Guess it's both our faults." Jaune compromised. The girl returned the smile.

"I guess so." The girl replied.

"Well, see you!" Jaune said politely as he continued walking.

"Wait!" The girl said suddenly. Jaune stopped in his tracks and turned to girl. "Do you have any idea where the Dustery inn is?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually staying there tonight. Just keep walking until you see a cabbage stand, then head right, then take the first left and you should find it." Jaune said.

"Okay, thanks! My name is Lucy by the way." Lucy said.

"Jaune." Jaune said. "Maybe I'll see you around." Jaune said with a smile.

"Maybe." Lucy said. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways. Jaune couldn't deny that Lucy was attractive. Before they had bumped into each other he was feeling extremely gloomy but now he was feeling warm inside, even though he was still not in the best mood. He couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling. Was it determination? Jaune had to do something. He had time now. Time to figure out how to stop Lullaby. Jaune set course to the library.

* * *

It was night now and Coco had just entered Daisy's only train station. She had heard about a fight between a fire and an ice wizard taking place at the train station. She approached the first guard she could find.

"Hi. Can I ask you some questions?" Coco asked.

"Sure m'am." The guard responded politely.

"Was there a clash between wizards here today?" Coco asked.

"Yeah. First there was a chase and then maybe four or five wizards fought against each other." The guard responded. "Why are you asking?" The guard then asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking for two of the wizards." Coco said. "Do you have any idea what kind of magic was used?" Coco asked. The guard hesitated before he responded.

"Fire, ice and light magic is all I know about." The guard said. Coco was surprised to hear light magic. It was true that Sun hadn't shown up to the guild that day but she didn't expect him to be with Ruby and Yang. She shouldn't be surprised that Sun had probably stolen something though. But what motive could he have?

"Thank you for the information. Do you have any idea where-" Coco was cut off as the guard stabbed her in the leg. She fell to her knees. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed. "What is going on?!" Coco asked. She was panicking a bit.

"I have a feeling you belong to the ones that seek Lullaby." The guard responded. "Until the higher ups arrive to interrogate you'll have to stay here with me." The guard said.

"If you don't let me go now I'll lose my lead. I belong to a legal guild. Just the check my guild mark!" Coco said.

"You could've faked it." The guard argued. Coco was growing impatient but couldn't do much against a guard. To her surprise the guard froze in an instant right in front of her. Only his spear was sticking out of the ice block he was in. Roman Torchwick walked up to the ice block and pulled the spear from it.

"Torchwick?" Coco said surprised. Two similar looking girls and a tall man were also there.

"Hello Coco. Lovely evening, isn't it?" Torchwick said.

"Please reverse the paralyzation spell." Coco said. Torchwick grinned.

"Only if you decide to help me catch Sun red handed. It'll help me earn some brownie points with Ozpin and Ironwood." Torchwick said.

"Do you seriously believe Sun is the one that stole the job request?" Coco asked.

"You heard the guard yourself. There was _light_ magic involved and Sun also randomly disappeared, just like the half sisters." Torchwick said. "So you can either just go along with it and help me, or stay here paralyzed until somebody else finds you here. They probably won't think you froze the guard but they will question what happened." Coco groaned.

"Fine, I'll help you." Coco said annoyed. Torchwick used the magic spear to reverse the spell enabling Coco to move again. She stood up. "And who are these people?" Coco referred to the two girls and the man.

"The Malachite sisters, Miltia & Melanie, and also Junior. They were the ones that fought Yang, Ruby and Sun. We're forming a temporary alliance. They help me out, I pay them a bunch of jewels." Torchwick explained. Coco rolled her eyes.

"You're such a schemer." Coco said with disgust in her voice.

"It is what I do." Roman said playfully. "Now let's go, shall we?" Torchwick proposed. Coco agreed. The five set out to catch Sun red handed.

* * *

Jaune was walking through the giant collection of books in the Bloom library. It was ginormous. Fortunately a nice woman that worked there had pointed him into the right direction. Jaune had already read five books on dark magic. Studying also wasn't one of his strong points. He still wasn't going to give up though.

"Oh hey there!" Jaune suddenly heard. He was in the middle of reading his sixth book on dark magic. He turned around and saw Lucy standing there.

"Hi!" He said nicely. He didn't expect to see her again. At least not this soon. Lucy walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"I didn't think you were the reading type." Lucy admitted. Jaune chuckled.

"I'm not, trust me. But this is important so I gave it a shot." Jaune explained.

"Ah. I actually do like reading. Writing too. I hope that doesn't make you think I'm a nerd." Lucy said. Jaune chuckled again.

"I don't." He said. It was silent for awhile.

"So, what is so important you decided to come to the library?" Lucy asked. Jaune was unsure whether to tell her the truth.

"Well, you see…" Jaune was still thinking of what to say. "I'm a wizard." He said. Lucy was surprised.

"Really? Me too!" Lucy said. Now it was Jaune's turn to be surprised. "Which guild are you a member of?" Lucy asked. Jaune looked down, not wanting Lucy to see his embarrassed expression.

"I'm… I'm more of a mercenary. I take a variety of jobs on my own. It's basically like I'm a one man guild." Jaune lied. Lucy appeared a bit worried.

"You don't take on any bad job requests, do you?" Lucy asked. Jaune shook his head.

"No, no! I'm a good merc, I swear." Jaune said sheepishly. Lucy smiled.

"Good. What are you trying to find out anyway?" She asked.

"Do you know what Lullaby is?" Jaune asked. Lucy nodded.

"It's dark magic that comes in the form of a flute. When played everybody that hears it's tune dies." Lucy explained. Jaune went wide eyed.

"They die?!" Jaune repeated Lucy loudly. Some people in the library shushed him. Jaune's terrified expression seemed to worry Lucy too.

"Yeah… is something going on?" Lucy asked being a bit concerned.

"No it's fine. I have to leave though. There are lives at stake." Jaune said as he got up and prepared to leave.

"I'm a wizard too Jaune. I can help." Lucy said determined. Jaune hesitated. He really liked Lucy. She seemed like a nice girl.

"I can't get more people involved unfortunately. This is something I have to do by myself." Jaune replied. Before Lucy could say anything else Jaune ran away. Lucy got up and chased after him. Jaune was faster than he though. He exited the building and was surprised to see Kageyama standing right in front of the library.

"Good evening wizard." Kageyama said with a grin on his face.

"Where is Lullaby?!" Jaune asked angrily.

"I still have it. It's been hard meeting up with my master with all the people walking around on the streets during the day. I was on my way to meet up with him now actually. But after I saw you guys driving around I decided that it'd be a good idea if I took you out for good first." Kageyama said. Jaune gritted his teeth.

"I won't lose to you again." Jaune said as he prepared to fight. Lucy then exited the library too and stood besides Jaune.

"Jaune what's…" Lucy trailed off as she noticed Kageyama. "Who is he?" She asked.

"The enemy. He has Lullaby." Jaune explained. Lucy went wide eyed. Kageyama reached in his pocket and took Lullaby out of it and showed it to the two wizards.

"I don't think you two would mind some lovely music to relax yourselves. I must admit that the situation we're currently in is pretty tense." Kageyama teased. Jaune and Lucy both were trembling. Jaune couldn't die like this. He didn't even get into Flameshard yet. Kageyama raised the flute to his mouth.

"Please don't do this!" Lucy begged Kageyama.

"I wish you didn't have to die. It's unfortunate you associated yourself with such a sad excuse of a wizard." Kageyama said. He put his mouth to the flute and blew. Jaune created a dome shaped force field around Lucy and himself just seconds before Kageyama started playing Lullaby. The dome blocked out any sound. Kageyama went wide eyed. Only he heard the tune of Lullaby. The night sky suddenly became clouded with dark clouds, blocking all the stars. Lucy, Jaune and Kageyama looked up to the sky.

"Oh no..." Kageyama said terrified.

"What is happening?!" Jaune asked.

"If Lullaby is played and only the caster of the spell hears it's tune, the caster dies. Usually the caster survives but this is an exception." Lucy explained. Jaune looked at Kageyama who was terrified. A purple lightning beam then came from the sky and struck Kageyama. Kageyama screeched as he could feel his skin burn. Lucy and Jaune gasped. The lightning didn't go away and Kageyama still was continuously being fried alive. Tears rolled down Lucy's face. The sight was horrifying. Jaune could feel the ethernanos increase in the air. Suddenly an explosion occurred and the last thing Jaune saw was a purple light.


	6. Who will find Lullaby first?

All Jaune could hear was ringing. The force field was gone and he was lying in rubble. He wasn't hurt. The force field had protected them from the explosion. He turned to the left and saw Lucy lying unconsciously next to him. Kageyama was nowhere to be seen and neither was Lullaby. The sky was back to normal. Jaune wondered what happened but he could feel his mind slowly slipping away and before he knew it he was unconscious as well.

* * *

Jaune slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed and the daylight was shining brightly on him. Was it day already?

"Jaune!" Jaune heard somebody say. He sat up and saw Ruby, Yang and Sun standing beside his bed.

"Oh h-hey guys." Jaune said groggily. "What happened?" Jaune wondered.

"The sky suddenly filled with dark clouds and then an explosion occurred in front of the Bloom library. We went there and found you and this girl named Lucy." Sun explained.

"Lucy! Where is she?!" Jaune asked concerned.

"She's fine. She's in her room actually. She told us what happened." Ruby said.

"What happened exactly?" Jaune asked.

"It seems like you destroyed Lullaby and killed off a member of Eisenwald." Sun said. Jaune didn't know how to feel about that. He killed a person. He committed murder...

"Actually we're not sure. Lullaby wouldn't destroy itself. I think somebody else has it now. We don't know who though so we have to go scavenging again." Ruby said.

"So we're didn't make any progress at all… in fact, it seems I made everything worse." Jaune said depressingly. Ruby frowned.

"That's not true." Ruby said.

"It IS. Before last night we at least knew WHO had Lullaby. Now we don't. A random civilian could mistake it for a regular flute and could try to play it and unintentionally kill innocent people." Jaune said defeated. "Or another member of Eisenwald has it which is even worse!"

"That's why we can't give up now!" Yang said. Ruby was surprised to hear Yang say something and so was Jaune.

"I didn't say anything about giving up." Jaune replied.

"You didn't. But sitting here and yelling about your mistakes isn't going to help anyone. It isn't what guild wizards do. It isn't what FLAMESHARD wizards do." Yang said. Jaune was surprised to hear her say that. He still had a long way to go.. It was quiet for awhile.

"Let's get ready then." Jaune said to put an end to the silence. "Let's get ready to go find Lullaby." Ruby smiled.

"Hell yeah let's do this!" Sun said while pumping his fist in the air. "Team three blondes and a hoodie girl is back in action!" Ruby snorted at the name.

"I'm gonna take a shower first." Jaune said.

"We'll wait for you downstairs." Sun said. Sun and Ruby left the room while Yang leaned against the wall. She didn't budge.

"Thanks." Jaune said. "I needed that."

"Thought so. Sometimes people need some tough love. Besides, I've been having fun ever since we started this crazy journey. Might as well end it." Yang said. Yang and Jaune both smiled.

"We might as well." Jaune agreed. Yang smiled once more and then also left the room. Jaune got out of the bed and stood in the middle of the room. He was right to want to join Flameshard and didn't regret his decisions at all. If he somehow managed to pull it off he would take full responsibility for the theft. He was the one to steal the job request after all.

* * *

Jaune left the room and walked to Lucy's room. He knocked on the door and she yelled at whoever was at the door to come in. Jaune opened the door. Lucy was lying on her bed and was staring out of the window. She turned to Jaune.

"Oh hey Jaune…" She said a bit saddened. Jaune didn't expect her to be sad.

"Is something wrong? I came to apologize for dragging you into the whole Lullaby thing." Jaune said apologetic.

"It's not that…" Lucy said. Jaune raised his eyebrow. "You lied to me. Your friends told me about you" Lucy explained. Jaune had forgotten about him lying to her completely.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said. "I didn't want you to think I was a criminal. I'm not, I'm… I'm trying to do what's right." Jaune said.

"I understand your motive. Can't deny it's a bit selfish. I also can't deny that maybe I would've done the same. I was on my way to Fairytail actually." Lucy explained. Jaune was surprised to hear that. "Besides, Lullaby is really dangerous and it's admirable that you're trying to stop it." Lucy said. Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… Again, I'm sorry. It was just the easiest way to go about things." Jaune said. Lucy half smiled.

"I understand. I accept your apology. I'm actually leaving soon. Heading to Magnolia." Lucy said.

"Hopefully we both make it into our guilds. We'll be close since both of them and Silver Talon are stationed there." Jaune said.

"Hopefully." Lucy repeated with a smile.

"I have to go now. Still have a lot of work to do. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Jaune said.

"We will. I'll make sure to visit you at Flameshard. It's a promise." Lucy said. Jaune blushed a bit. He then exited the room and closed the door slowly behind him. Things seemed to be not as bad as they seemed a few minutes ago. Jaune could do this. He WAS going to do it.

* * *

The main four had gathered outside of the inn. Jaune had just exited the building after taking a quick shower.

"Are you guys ready?" Jaune asked.

"Always." Yang replied confidently.

"What exactly is the plan?" Sun questioned. Before anybody could answer Ruby and Jaune did.

"We split up in teams of two and walk and ask around town if they've seen anything suspicious regarding Lullaby." They said in unison. They then looked at each other funny.

"Great minds think alike." Jaune said. Ruby smiled.

"That's why you and I are teaming up. Bros stick together after all." Sun said while putting his arm around Jaune. Jaune was surprised. He didn't expect Sun to want to team up with him.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Sun shrugged. Yang then put her arm around Ruby.

"Seems like the sisters are sticking together again then." Yang said.

"Let's make it a competition. Whoever finds Lullaby first wins." Sun suggested. Ruby, Yang and Sun all three grinned.

"We're gonna kick your butt." Ruby said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sun said.

"You think you're tough because you're a guy? We have a stronger bond than you and Jaune do and it's going to help us claim victory." Yang said. Ruby blew a raspberry at the guys and sped off. Everybody was caught off guard.

"Ruby wait!" Yang said as she chased after her sister.

"So much for their bond." Sun snickered.

"Let's go." Jaune said with a serious expression. He wasn't going to lose. Even though he did ask for help, he wanted to be the one to find Lullaby. Sun nodded and the two ran off into the other direction. Meanwhile Lucy had watched the entire conversation happen from her bedroom window. She could barely make out what they were saying but given that the four split up they had planned something. Being apart of a guild seemed a lot of fun. Lucy couldn't wait to be apart of one herself.

* * *

Sun and Jaune were walking around and occasionally asking civilians if they saw anything weird. Nobody had seen something weird thus far. It had been an hour since they left the inn. Jaune groaned.

"This is impossible." Jaune said a bit annoyed.

"And boring." Sun yawned. He stretched out. "This is why I don't go on jobs like this. There is no action." Sun said. As if on cue the ground in front of them melted and turned into lava. The lava formed into a tidal wave within an instant and went towards Jaune and Sun. Jaune created a dome like force field. The lava splattered everywhere on impact. Any random passerby nearby panicked and ran. The force field faded.

"What the…" Jaune said. Sun then suddenly unwillingly turned to Jaune and punched him in the stomach with a lot of force. Jaune held his stomach and fell to his knees. "Why… did you do… that." Jaune said finding it hard to breathe.

"I don't know!" Sun said confused. A path of icy spikes then came towards Sun. Sun wanted to get out of the way but he couldn't move for some reason. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sun asked overwhelmed. Jaune pushed Sun out of the way just in time for him not to be skewered. The two boys fell to the ground. They then heard a clicking sound and turned to the direction the sound came from. Coco had her machine gun aimed at them. Jaune still was clutching his stomach. Next to Coco stood Roman, The Malachite sisters and Junior.

"Hello Sun." Roman said amused. "Who is the boy?"

"His name is Jaune. What are you doing here?!" Sun asked angrily.

"Trying to catch you red handed. You stole the job request, didn't you?" Roman asked. Sun and Jaune glanced at each other, not sure of what to say. Sun was about to open his mouth but Jaune did first.

"No. I stole it." Jaune admitted. Sun was surprised while Roman and Coco were confused. "A few days ago I tried joining the guild but Ironwood thought I was too weak. That same day I stole the job request so I could prove to Ironwood that I could be a guild wizard and I asked Sun, Ruby and Yang to help me. They would get all the jewels while I would get the credit. They ended up agreeing to help me." Jaune explained.

"Where are Yang and Ruby now?" Coco asked, still remembering her initial assignment to retrieve them.

"We split up. We were asked by the mayor of Daisy to stop Eisenwald from finding a dark magic called Lullaby. Unfortunately they found it. We tried stopping them but we lost track of them. I managed to encounter the same guy from Eisenwald later but I killed him and now Lullaby is gone again. We don't know where it is so we split up to find it." Jaune continued to explain.

"How did it disappear?" Coco asked.

"It's a long story." Jaune said. He felt guilty. Sun could be in trouble because of him.

"A better question is, WHY are you helping Torchwick?!" Sun asked. "He has three criminals at his side! They had previously attacked us!" Sun said.

"He manipulated me." Coco said simply.

"Sun is still going to take the blame for this. I want my credit so I can get some brownie points with Ironwood and Ozpin." Torchwick said.

"It wasn't his fault!" Jaune disagreed.

"He still chose to aid you. He chose to aid a CRIMINAL." Torchwick said. Jaune was surprised. He never thought of it like that. He was technically a criminal. The guilt sank in deeper than it already had. Sun angrily got up though and tried punching Torchwick but Miltia prevented him from doing so.

"Her magic is really annoying." Sun admitted. Miltia shrugged.

"We're going back to Magnolia." Roman Torchwick said. "Knock him out Junior." Roman ordered.

"Wait!" Jaune yelled. He got up as well. His stomach was aching less. "Lullaby could kill a lot of people. It could kill a lot of important people. We already started the job. We have to finish it." Jaune said.

"You just want to get in our guild." Torchwick said.

"That's not the only reason. As long as we don't find Lullaby nobody is safe!" Jaune said.

"Somebody from the guild can take care of that. Ruby and Yang are still out there." Roman said. Coco was not sure what to do. The whole stolen job request fiasco could be over with and Ruby and Yang could indeed finish the job. On the other hand, they had more people on board now so it would be easier to find Lullaby and she could see the passion in Jaune's eyes. Coco turned to Roman, Junior and the Malachite sisters and fired rapidly. They all leaped out of the way.

"Thanks Coco!" Sun said. Coco winked and kept firing. Melanie then created a wall of ice thick enough to stop the bullets. Coco continued firing anyways.

"Run." Coco said. "I can keep them occupied."

"Miltia has blood manipulation magic. You can't take them on on your own." Jaune argued.

"I'll help." Sun said while cracking his knuckles. "I have a score to settle anyways." Jaune wasn't sure what to do. The wall of ice then burst and tons of ice shards flew at Sun, Jaune and Coco. Jaune created a shield to protect them. A tidal wave of lava then formed behind the three. They could feel the heat and noticed it just in time. As the lava wave came down they leaped out of the way.

"See I can-" Jaune got cut off as Junior punched him in the face. Jaune stumbled backwards and groaned in pain. Junior was about to punch Jaune again. Jaune wanted to create a shield but his arm wouldn't move. Junior punched him again and again. Jaune let out screams of pain every time. Coco aimed her gun at Junior but before she could fire a path of ice spikes came towards her, forcing her to leap out of the way. Melanie Malachite made sure to keep Coco on her toes and distracted. Sun also wanted to help out but Torchwick made sure he was distracted as well.

Junior was still punching Jaune and Jaune couldn't protect himself. Junior then kicked Jaune into his stomach which send him flying into a pile of crates. Jaune groaned in pain. Junior walked towards him. "No wonder Ironwood didn't accept you into the guild." Junior said acknowledging how weak Jaune was. Jaune was hurting all over. Junior raised his foot and kicked Jaune in the face. Jaune could hear a crack before going unconscious.

Torchwick had managed to trap Sun in a bubble of lava. Sun couldn't move or else he would be burned. "Give up!" Torchwick said.

"Never!" Sun replied. The lava then lowered and dropped in temperature until it was cold enough to be stone again. Sun observed his surroundings. Jaune was lying unconscious in a pile of crates. Melanie Malachite had ice spikes ready to skewer him. Coco's machine gun was completely frozen and on the floor. Junior held her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up. Making a single movement could endanger the lives of your friends." Torchwick said with a grin. Sun was really angry.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Sun asked.

"I would prefer to call it intelligent but you could call it that also." Torchwick admitted. "We're going back to Magnolia and you're gonna own up to everything. You're going to take the blame and tell Ironwood that you took Jaune in to help you. You will tell him that Jaune was desperate for a job and you promised him money if he helped you out. As to why you supposedly stole the job request, you wanted to prank everyone." Torchwick said.

"Why do I have to get all the blame. You would get credit regardless of who the culprit it as long as you caught him." Sun said.

"True. You getting the blame is just a bonus." Torchwick said. Sun gritted his teeth. He didn't want to lash out at Torchwick.

" _Fine_." Sun spat out. "I'll do it." Torchwick smiled at this.

"Great."

* * *

Lucy was walking around the Bloom train station. Soon she would be a Fairytail wizard. It would take awhile for her train to arrive though so she had been walking around. Lucy then noticed something strange. She noticed a man with a white coat and dark hair. Was it Kageyama? Lucy approached the man who had his hands in his pocket. "Excuse me." Lucy said as she tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around and Lucy gasped at what she saw. It was Kageyama but he had no eyes. His eye sockets were visible and he had brown skin now. It looked really similar to tree bark. His head looked like the skull on the tip of the Lullaby flute.

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked. Lullaby grinned.

"Yes." It's voice was hoarse. Lullaby took his hands out of his pocket to reveal they were also tree bark like.

"But how?" Lucy asked frightened.

"I killed Kageyama and then used his body as a vessel. This will make killing everybody on this planet much, much easier." Lullaby explained. Lucy couldn't believe it. Lullaby then took his coat off. It had a purple tank top underneath. There were holes in certain parts of its body, similar to the holes in the flute. "Starting with you and everybody else here." Lullaby said. Lucy gasped as Lullaby screeched as loudly as possible. Everybody in the area covered their ears. They all screeched as they heard Lullaby's screech. Lucy closed her eyes and covered her ears as well. This was the end. This was the way Lucy died.


	7. Heroes vs Villains

Ruby and Yang were walking on the streets of Bloom. They didn't have much luck finding Lullaby and nobody had seen anything. Ruby sighed.

"Are we even sure Lullaby is still in this town?" Ruby asked bored.

"We have to find a lead somewhere in this town. There just has to be one." Yang said trying to sound motivational. Suddenly a crowd of people came running in their direction. They ran straight past the duo and anybody else on the streets. Ruby and Yang noticed their panicked expressions. Yang stopped a man simply by placing her hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?!" Yang asked.

"A bunch of people instantaneously died at the train station!" The man said frightened. Yang let him go and he continued running. The sisters glanced at each other.

"Go ahead." Yang said. Ruby nodded and started running towards the train station. Yang did so as well but didn't have the super speed Ruby did. Nonetheless, they both were heading to the same destination

* * *

Darkness was all that Lucy could see. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Lullaby was still standing in front of her. She was inside Horologium. Lucy smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she noticed the dozens of bodies lying around. Everybody had died. To make matters worse, they started turning into ash. This angered Lucy.

"Thanks Horologium, she said." Horologium repeated Lucy. He then started glowing and faded away. Lucy fell onto the ground. Why did Horologium fade away like that? It didn't matter. Lucy had to stop Lullaby. She stood up and faced Lullaby.

"So you're a Celestial Spirit user." Lullaby said intrigued.

"Indeed I am. And I am going to defeat YOU!" Lucy said angrily. She grabbed a key and stuck it into the ground. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL; TAURUS!" Lucy yelled. They key glowed and Taurus was summoned.

"I will do anything for my totally hot owner!" Taurus said. Lucy face palmed.

"Just slice him up!" Lucy ordered. Taurus did as he was told and charged at Lullaby. Taurus raised his axe and prepared to slice Lullaby in half. Lullaby seemed bored and directed a screech at Taurus. Taurus was blown away and hit a wall. He then started glowing and faded away similarly to what happened to Horologium. Lucy's jaw dropped. "Did you… did you kill him?" Lucy asked afraid of the worst. Lullaby grinned.

"Unfortunately I can't kill Celestial spirits. I did however render him useful for the next following two weeks. The same thing happened to your clock friend." Lullaby said. Lucy sighed in relief. Taurus wasn't dead. She still couldn't forgive Lullaby though. "Oh and believe me when I say they will be in pain for those two weeks." Lullaby said with a grin. Lucy gritted her teeth. How dare he hurt her friends. She prepared to summon another spirit but they would likely suffer the same consequences as Taurus and Horologium. Lucy sighed and put her keys back.

"So you've realized that you're completely useless against me." Lullaby stated arrogantly. Lucy was only getting more and more angry. Jaune and the others were still out there. If only she could stall time then maybe they could come help her out.

"Why are you here at the train station?" Lucy asked.

"I'm planning to kill everybody in the town using the intercom." Lullaby said. "Then I'll move to the next town and do the same until not a living soul is left on this planet."

"For what reason?" Lucy asked.

"It's the purpose of my life. The dark wizard Zeref created me and many other demons to cause havoc on this planet. So that is what I will do" Lullaby explained.

"What about when everybody's dead? What will you do then? Alone on this planet seems like a sad life to live." Lucy said.

"Zeref will still be here." Lullaby said. Lucy was about to say more but Lullaby beat her to it. "I know you're stalling but I do want to see what happens next. I may not be immortal but I could kill anyone in an instant. There is no way to defeat me." Lullaby said. Lucy was taken aback. She had a hard time reading him.

"We don't want to defeat you." An unfamiliar voice said. Lucy and Lullaby turned to where the voice came from. The entirety of the Eisenwald guild was standing in front of the entrance. The man who had spoken was their leader Erigor who was floating in the midair on his scythe.

"And who might you be?" Lullaby asked curiously.

"My name is Erigor, master of the Eisenwald guild. I too want to kill people. Just more… important people." Erigor said.

"Everybody's time will come soon. Including yours." Lullaby said.

"But why can't the people in power, the guild masters who are all gathered at the same place currently, go first? That would cause a lot more havoc." Erigor said.

"And after that you will try to betray me. I'm no fool Erigor. Havoc will be caused in any way, shape or form. As long as large groups of people die within an instant, word will get out and people will freak. I cannot wait to see their faces." Lullaby said

"I guess we'll have to take you by force then." Erigor said.

"I guess I'll have to kill all of you right now then." Lullaby said sinisterly. He opened his mouth and screeched. Lucy covered her ears but suddenly she was outside of the train station, far out of reach from Lullaby's screech. Next to her stood Ruby.

"Ruby?" Lucy said surprised.

"I'm here. And so is Yang." Ruby said. Yang came running towards them. She was panting. "You finally arrived." Ruby said excitedly.

"Lullaby and Eisenwald are inside. Lullaby wants to kill everyone while Eisenwald wants to kill the entirety of Eisenwald could be dead, unless they evaded Lullaby's screech as well. We have to stop all of them." Lucy said. Ruby nodded.

"Let's do this." Ruby said determined.

* * *

The three girls entered the train station. A bunch of weaker Eisenwald members were standing in the main area.

"Where is Lullaby?!" Lucy asked.

"Our friend Karacka made us phase through the ground so we could evade Lullaby's screech. Lullaby then ran. Our top wizards are now searching for him." One of the goons said.

"You sure must be confident to tell us everything so freely." Yang said.

"What can three girls do against an army?" The same goon said arrogantly. Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles.

"Ladies, I'll take care of them. You guys go find Lullaby." Yang said confidently.

"You ALONE?" Lucy asked surprised. Ruby nudged Lucy.

"Don't worry, she can do it. I know she can." Ruby said. Lucy trusted the sisters.

"Okay then." Lucy said. Ruby sped off in one direction while Lucy ran off into the other.

"LITTLE DRAGON FIRE!" Yang shouted. She then send a huge wall of fire towards the small army of goons. They all yelled and tried to get out of the way. "Fire fist!" Yang yelled as her fist was engulfed in flames and she punched a random goon. "Kick of flames!' Yang then yelled as her foot was now engulfed in flames and she kicked another goon. This process continued. A yellow magic circle then suddenly opened up behind her without her knowing. Karacka rose from it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yang couldn't move. "Let go off me you creep!" Yang said. His grip was too strong. Yang struggled to get away but couldn't.

"Xander would you mind ending her for me?" Karacka asked. The Eisenwald member named Xander grabbed a knife and approached Yang. Yang gave the man a death glare. As she blinked her violet eyes turned red. Xander suddenly caught fire. Xander screamed and ran around, trying to put out the flame. Karacka rolled his eyes at this. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Karacka said. He made sure his grip on Yang was tight enough for her not to be able to escape and used one of his arm to retrieve his knife out of his pocket. He then stabbed her in the back while she bit his arm. They both screamed. Yang fell to the ground while Karacka clutched his arm.

"You bitch!" Karacka yelled. Yang couldn't move. He tried ignoring the pain in his arm and raised his foot. He was about kick the knife in deeper but somebody punched him across the face. Karacka was send flying against some of his comrades. Yang turned her head as much as she could and saw that her dad was standing besides her.

"Hey Yang." Taiyang said. "This might hurt a little." He said. He then clutched the knife and pulled it out of her back. Yang yelped.

"Thanks dad." Yang said with a smile before passing out. Taiyang returned the smile. He then glared at the small remaining fraction of Eisenwald wizards.

"You're going down."

* * *

Ruby had already searched half of the train station and hadn't run into anybody yet. She had stopped paying attention which wasn't the brightest thing to do ash she ran straight into a floating man. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt while the man remained floating in the air. He turned to her.

"And who might you be?" The man asked. Ruby noticed that Erigor had a scythe.

"YOU HAVE A SCYTHE!" Ruby said excitedly. Erigor raised his eyebrow.

"So?" the man asked.

"I LOVE scythes." Ruby said. "Can I touch it?" Ruby asked. The man grinned.

"Sure." the man said. Ruby was about to touch it but the man then attempted to slice her in half. Fortunately Ruby had quick reflexes and managed to dodge. "You're fast." he admitted.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"Unfortunately, nothing can out speed wind." the man said with a grin. Before Ruby could comprehend what the man was saying he blew Ruby against a wall. Ruby got up but then got blown against the roof. She fell towards the ground but Erigor blew her against the wall again midair. Ruby's unconscious body fell to the ground. "What a pity. We shared a love for scythes."the man who clearly was Erigor said. He decided to keep Ruby alive. It's the least he could do. Erigor flew away at a high speed. He had to find Lullaby.

* * *

Taiyang had finished defeating the Eisenwald goons. He still was angry about them stabbing Yang. He checked her wounds and concluded that she would be fine.

"Taiyang?" Taiyang heard a familiar voice say shocked. He turned to the person and saw Torchwick, Coco, Sun, a pair of twins, a very tall guy and an unconscious blonde guy slung over his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here? And who are they?" Taiyang referred to the Malachite sisters, Junior and Jaune.

"Uhh…" Torchwick was thinking of what to say.

"Torchwick has been doing bad stuff. I was on my way to retrieve your daughters but then this baboon sabotaged me into helping him on his stupid quest to make him look good and Sun look bad." Coco said. Taiyang glared at Torchwick.

"So it's your fault Yang got stabbed." Taiyang said. Torchwick gulped.

"Also, Jaune over here stole the job request. We followed Torchwick's orders and came here so we could head back to Magnolia but it seems something is going on." Coco said.

"It's about Lullaby. It has to be." Sun said. "Eisenwald is here for a reason."

"What even is Lullaby?" Taiyang asked.

"It's a dark magic flute which can kill people if somebody decides to play it." Sun said. "We can only assume Eisenwald already has it." Sun said. Jaune suddenly groaned and slowly came to.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked groggily. "And why does my nose hurt?"

"I might have broken your nose." Junior said. Junior placed Jaune down on his feet.

"I don't trust most of you but we have to work together if we don't want to die." Taiyang said.

"I can vouch for Jaune that he is trustworthy." Sun said. Jaune smiled. "Also, considering he has protection magic he can stay here and guard Yang." Jaune was a bit nervous. Him alone? That wasn't a good idea at all.

"Sure." Taiyang said. "That leaves seven others. Let's pair up. Torchwick, you're with me because I don't trust you at all and I want to keep an eye on you." Taiyang said. Torchwick frowned.

"Junior will stay here with Jaune because he doesn't have any magic." Sun said. Junior glared at him.

"I'm still useful." Junior said. Sun neglected him.

"I'll team up with Miltia while Coco will team up with Melanie, sound good?" Sun asked. The Malachite sisters didn't like the idea of being separated but were willing to do what they had to do to stay alive.

"Alright then, split up!" Sun said. The pairs split up.

* * *

Lucy was running in a long hallway. She was looking for the intercom system since that was where Lullaby was heading. What would she do if she found him though? There was no water to summon Aquarius, Plue was not gonna win in a fight against Lullaby or anyone for that matter, Cancer could maybe deal some damage… She didn't want to risk "losing" another one of her spirits. They were very dear to her. Lucy then came across a door labeled "intercom". It was wide open. She peeked inside and saw two Eisenwald members sitting there.

"Eisenwald." Lucy said with a hint of spite in her voice.

"Oh her. It's the one useless against Lullaby. We're waiting for him actually. We knew this was his final destination." One of them said.

"You guys can't use him! He's too strong for you guys to handle. He WILL kill you." Lucy said in an attempt to change their minds. One of them snorted.

"You hear that Rayule? He's too strong for us." He laughed. Lucy glared.

"I'm serious!" Lucy said. Rayule laughed too.

"Do you hear that Byard? She's being serious." Rayule laughed. Lucy ran towards the two.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled as she leaped into the air, ready to kick Rayule. Unfortunately Byard flicked his finger and Lucy was send flying against a wall. She groaned in pain.

"Telekinesis." Lucy said as she scratched her head and got back up.

"That's right." Byard said. Lucy got up. It was her versus two experienced guild wizards. The odds weren't looking good.

"Let's make this battle more interesting, shall we?" The three heard somebody say. Lullaby walked up to them.

"Oh no." Lucy said terrified. Rayule and Byard grinned.

"Time to end this Kageyama. Or should I say Lullaby?" Rayule said. He pointed at Lullaby and the ribbons attached to his clothing stretched out and wrapped themselves around Lullaby. Lullaby grinned and pulled. Rayule was flung across the room which resulted in him being slammed into a wall. Lucy winced.

"Did I mention that I'm incredibly strong?" Lullaby asked.

"It doesn't matter." Byard said. Byard made movements with his hand. Lullaby was sent flying against the roof by Byard. Lullaby fell to the ground while Byard grinned. Lullaby then got up and didn't seemed to be fazed at all.

"What in the world." Lucy said dumbfounded.

"You can't stop me. I am the ultimate demon. The ultimate being of evil." Lullaby said arrogantly.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB; CANCER!" Lucy yelled. Cancer's key glowed and he was summoned. Everybody was surprised by Lucy suddenly jumping into action. Lullaby was intrigued.

"What can I do for you baby?" Cancer asked his owner.

"Attack Lullaby!" Lucy order. Cancer nodded and charged at Lullaby. Lullaby yawned while Lucy charged at seemingly Byard. Before Byard could make any hand movements Lucy grabbed her whip and made it wrap around Byard's wrist. She pulled, causing Byard fall face first onto the ground. She then grabbed the intercom and tossed it at the ground before stepping on it, resulting in it's destruction. At the same time Lullaby had directed a screech at Cancer, making him glow and fade away like all the other Celestial Spirits. Lullaby then noticed the broken intercom. Rage boiled inside of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lullaby shoutrf angrily. Lucy looked frightened. Lullaby was going to kill her. He angrily paced at Lucy. Lucy had nowhere to go, she was cornered. Suddenly Rayule's ribbons wrapped themselves around Lullaby. Lullaby pulled hard, sending Rayule flying face first against a wall. Rayule was knocked out cold and fell to the ground. Lullaby continued pacing. Lucy tried looking for a way to escape but it was too late as Lullaby grabbed Lucy by the throat and lifted her up with a single arm. Lucy struggled and gasped for air.

Something clicked in Byard's mind. He didn't mind seeing people die, infact he had killed a fair amount of people himself. But this was different. Lullaby was a threat to him as well. Byard moved his hand and Lullaby flew against a wall. Lucy dropped to the ground. Lullaby was even more angry now. He opened his mouth ready to screech again but no sound came out. Lullaby then closed his mouth, seemingly unwillingly. Byard and Lucy both lifted an eyebrow. Lullaby then started punching himself in the face repeatedly.

"Guess we arrived just in time." Lucy and Byard then heard. They turned to the door and saw Sun and Miltia standing there. Lucy smiled. They were saved.


	8. The Eisenwald master

Lullaby was struggling to move but Miltia kept him under control. It was harder than with most people though.

"You may not be human anymore but you do still have blood within you." Miltia said confidently. Suddenly a magic circle opened up beneath Lullaby. Lucy's' eyes widened. What was he up to? A huge purple wave of energy came from Lullaby and blew everyone off their feet. Miltia lost her control over Lullaby. Everybody was slammed against a wall. Lullaby was infuriated.

"You four are all DEAD!" Lullaby said angrily. Before Miltia could attempt to manipulate Lullaby again, he pointed at her. A magic circle opened up at the the tip of his finger and a loud sound-wave came from it. Before Miltia could come in contact with the sound-wave, Sun blasted her out of the way with a tangible beam of light. This unfortunately knocked her out. A furious Lullaby turned to Sun. "Can you stupid mortals STOP BEING ANNOYING?!" Lullaby asked angrily. Lullaby then pointed at Sun. Lucy got up and ran towards Lullaby. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to prevent him from killing Sun. Lullaby simply walked backwards with a lot of force and slammed Lucy against a wall. Lucy's unconscious body slumped to the ground. "Now… where was I?" Lullaby asked himself. He then turned to Sun.

"You claim to be powerful but in reality you're a coward!" Sun said. This caught Lullaby off guard. He was intrigued. Whatever did Sun mean?

"How so?" Lullaby asked curiously.

"Instead of taking your enemies head on you kill them in an instant. There really isn't a challenge there. You're afraid to battle anyone head on because you're _weak_!" Sun said. Lullaby laughed at this.

"Me? Weak? Don't make me laugh. It's just the quickest way to go about things. But if you want to take me on head to head then be my guest." Lullaby said with a smirk. Byard couldn't believe it. How foolish could this Flameshard wizard be? "Go ahead. Make the first move." Lullaby said. Sun charged at Lullaby and attempted to punch him. Lullaby caught his fist and then kneed Sun in his stomach. Lullaby then punched Sun in the face which made him stumble backwards. Sun stumbled against a wall. Byard took this opportunity to run. He used his telekinesis to fling Lullaby across the room and ran towards Rayule's unconscious body. He slung him over his shoulder and ran. Lullaby and Sun both recovered from their blows and ignored Byard.

"He can run as far away as he wants to. He won't make it far in life though. I'll kill him along with everybody else on this planet." Lullaby said.

"Not unless I have anything to say about it." Sun said. Sun glared while Lullaby grinned.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Lullaby asked.

"Yes we shall." Sun said. Sun charged at Lullaby again.

* * *

Taiyang and Torchwick were still looking for Lullaby. They were running and had been doing so for quite awhile now. Taiyang kept looking at Torchwick to make sure he wasn't doing anything fishy.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Taiyang asked.

"I don't think that is a correct opinion. I would've actually accomplished everything I wanted to if it wasn't for you." Torchwick said with a glare.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry." Taiyang said imitating a child. Torchwick's glare intensified. As Taiyang and Torchwick ran past a window a strong gust of wind blew them straight through it. The two landed in the grass outside.

"What was that?!" Torchwick questioned. As the two got up Eisenwald leader Erigor flew through the same window. He smiled at them.

"My dearest apologies for forcing you out of the building gentlemen but I can't afford for you guys to interfere with my plans." Erigor said.

"There is no way you're keeping us outside." Taiyang said.

"You're the great Taiyang, right? You use fire magic? Fire has no use against wind. And Torchwick's magic over here is also not very effective." Erigor said.

"You know I wasn't going to interfere in this stupid drama but thanks to you and your stupid Lullaby I got caught. I want some payback." Torchwick said. Torchwick readied some lava.

"You can get your payback later. I have business to attend to. Bye." Erigor said as he flew back into the building. Taiyang was about to chase after him but a strong force of wind started circling around the building. Taiyang and Torchwick were blown off their feet and landed a few meters away as the wind intensified. The building was soon surrounded by a wall of wind.

"That bastard." Torchwick said. "He created a wall of wind strong enough to slice anybody who comes in contact with it in half." Taiyang gritted his teeth. His daughters were still inside along with a death flute and Eisenwald members. He had to do something.

* * *

Sun burst through a wall and landed on his back. He was bruised all over. Lullaby walked through the hole in the wall Sun's body had created and stood next to him.

"I'm glad you decided to challenge me. This definitely is more fun than killing you within an instant." Lullaby admitted. Sun growled and started glowing brightly. Lullaby screeched in response, the light being blinding. The light faded and Sun smirked.

"Never let your guard down." Sun said. Lullaby then started laughing maniacally.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lullaby asked. He pointed at his eye sockets. He had no eyes. Sun's eyes widened. Lullaby then placed his hand on Sun's mouth and lifted him up. Sun couldn't breathe. His nose was covered to. "I almost killed your blonde lady friend this way. You'll be a fine replacement though." Lullaby said. Sun panicked. Lullaby's eye sockets then started to glow purple and Sun was forced to stare directly into them. An overwhelming feeling of fear consumed Sun. He freaked out. He wanted to scream out of fear but couldn't. Lullaby laughed. "Pathetic." Lullaby said. Sun started kicking Lullaby everywhere and anywhere but it didn't seem to have any effect. Sun started feeling faint. Lullaby then shrieked as a sharp ice spike went straight through his stomach. He dropped Sun and clutched his stomach. The feeling of fear left Sun's system and he gasped for air. Sun saw that Melanie and Coco were standing behind Lullaby. Melanie then retracted the ice and Lullaby slumped to the ground while clutching his stomach. Blood was leaking out of Kageyama's body. Coco aimed her machine gun at an unresponsive Lullaby. Melanie helped Sun up.

"Thanks for saving me." Sun said with a smile. Melanie didn't say anything. Sun slowly got up.

"Is he dead?" Coco asked. Melanie kicked Lullaby who didn't respond.

"He is." Melanie confirmed.

"That was rather easy." Sun said.

"We really appreciate you doing our dirty work for us." The three "good guys" then heard. They turned and saw Erigor floating in the air. Byard and Rayule on each side of him.

"Now that you've immobilized him I can use my telekinesis magic to revert him back to his flute form." Byard said. "It's easier to do with him unconscious." Sun gritted his teeth.

"We're not going to let you leave with him." Sun said. Coco started firing at the three Eisenwald members. Erigor created a barrier of wind around him which made it impossible for Coco's bullets to hit him. Rayule then made his ribbons wrap around Coco's machine gun and he pulled it out of her hands. Coco seemed angry. Byard used his telekinesis on Sun and made him float. He then send Sun flying against a wall.

"Ice spike roulette!" Melanie shouted and she crouched down as a magic circle opened up beneath her. Ice spikes sprouted from the ground all over the room. Rayule and Byard were forced to keep moving so that they wouldn't be skewered. Erigor simply floated in the air.

"Storm bringer!" Erigor shouted. A magic circle opened near his hands and a tornado sprouted from it. The tornado headed directly towards Melanie. Melanie's eyes widened and she was caught up in the tornado. She received multiple cuts and bruises and was send flying against the same wall Sun hit before. The ice spikes stopped sprouting from the ground and Rayule and Byard could stop dodging. Before Rayule could do anything next, Coco tackled him to the ground. Her machine gun fell to the ground as well. Coco was now on top of Rayule. She attempted to punch him in the face but Byard used his telekinesis to lift her up. Rayule grinned and punched Coco in the face instead. The three Eisenwald members were surprised to see a golden magic circle open up beneath Sun.

"Blinding Sun!" Sun shouted. Sun started glowing and the light blinding the three Eisenwald members but also Melanie. Coco had her sunglasses on and was spared. The magic circle disappeared and the light faded.

"You bastard!" Erigor said angrily. Coco fell back to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Sun said. Coco nodded as she got up. Sun grabbed Lullaby and slung him over his shoulder and started running. Coco ran towards Melanie and guided her into the right direction. By the time the three Eisenwald members weren't blinded anymore the others were gone.

"He uses light magic…" Byard said interested.

"Should we chase them?" Rayule asked.

"No need. I setup my Wind Wall. Nobody will be able to enter or exit. There are a few unconscious bodies lying in the building, right?" Erigor asked. Byard nodded. "Byard, go fetch one of the Flameshard wizards so we can blackmail them. My guess is that they're heading to the main hall. I'll go there to retrieve Lullaby. In case I don't manage, we still have plan B which is the blackmail option." Erigor said.

"What about me?" Rayule asked.

"Maybe some of them are still running around. You'll patrol." Erigor said. Rayule nodded. "Alright then. Split up." Erigor ordered. Everybody went their separate direction.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She tried moving but it hurt. She placed her hand on the wall and used it to support herself, slowly getting up. Considering she wasn't dead and Lullaby was nowhere to be found she could only assume he had left. She grabbed her whip and started walking, not sure if she would be ambushed or not. Debris were lying around everywhere. Had people been fighting? Lucy couldn't help but feel like the fighting wasn't going to end soon. It was quiet for now. She hoped nobody was dead but she had no way of knowing. She had to find somebody.

* * *

Junior was standing quite a far distance from Yang. Jaune was standing directly next to her. One of the many unconscious Eisenwald wizards groaned and Junior turned to them.

"Don't move." Jaune said sternly. Junior sighed.

"I'm not gonna do anything." Junior said. Jaune didn't believe him.

"You literally had a personal vendetta against Yang and tried killing her." Jaune argued.

"Okay that's true, but now we share the same enemy. There's no point in killing a semi-ally. And in all honesty, I would rather defeat her in a fight then kill her when she's already down." Junior said.

"Those are good points," Jaune admitted. "But I still don't trust you." Junior nodded.

"Understandable I guess." Junior said. It was silent for awhile.

"So how are you related to the twins?" Jaune asked to break the ice.

"We're all cousins. One day one of the many branches of the Tartaros guild destroyed our village and our family. We're the only family we have left." Junior explained. Jaune sympathized with him.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Jaune said sympathetically.

"It's in the past. Don't worry about it." Junior said. One of the many doors in the main hall then swung open and Melanie, Coco and Sun rushed into the room. Sun had Lullaby slung over his shoulder.

"What is that?!" Jaune asked, referring to Lullaby.

"Lullaby." Sun said hastily. "It killed Kageyama and then took over it's body." Jaune's jaw dropped. Lullaby had a humanoid form now, all because of him.

"Melanie managed to kill him but Eisenwald has a wizard that can turn it back into a usable flute. We have to get him out of here, now." Coco said.

"I'll take him." Jaune said. Most of this was his fault and now he could fix it.

"I'll go with. We can take Yang too then." Coco said.

"Junior and I will stay here and distract Erigor." Melanie said.

"Why would you do that?" Sun asked suspiciously.

"Miltia is still in here somewhere. I'm not leaving without her." Melanie explained. Sun was surprised. It was plausible reasoning.

"Actually, Miltia is unconscious in the building." Sun said while scratching the back of his head. He had forgotten to mention this. Melanie wasn't pleased.

"WHAT?!" Melanie asked.

"I can go get her." Sun said.

"Wait." Junior said all of the sudden. Everyone turned to him. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just blew Lullaby up? That way Eisenwald could never turn it back into a flute and we can all go back to living our normal lives." Everybody was shocked. It was pretty a good idea and Junior was the one that came up with it.

"Wow… Good idea Junior." Sun said surprised. Sun tossed Lullaby's corpse on the floor.

"We still would have to deal with Eisenwald though." Coco said.

"We have enough people on our side to be able to take them." Jaune said. Everybody agreed.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Sun said as he started glowing. A golden magic circle opened up beneath him as he started charging up. Energy beamed off of him and it created small gusts of wind. Jaune couldn't believe it. Is this what Flameshard wizards were made of? "Blinding Beam!" Sun shouted as the energy coming off of him amplified and the light increased. He readied his tangible beam of light. Junior and Melanie were impressed while Coco had witnessed this multiple times already. Jaune was in pure awe. Sun readied himself to fire. A giant tornado then came out of nowhere and blew Sun away. The magic circle along with the light faded and Sun rammed straight into Jaune. The two fell on the ground. Coco, Melanie and Junior turned to the caster of the wind spell and it turned out to be none other than Eisenwald's master, Erigor. He smirked.

"This must be really unfortunate for you." Erigor said. Everybody glared at him.

"You can't take on five of us." Coco said confidently.

"I am a guild master for a reason." Erigor said. Coco couldn't argue with that logic.

"That may be true, but it's still five against one." Jaune said as he stood up.

"Yeah! We won't let you take Lullaby." Sun said as he stood up as well.

"I do admire your spirit. It's such a shame it'll all go to waste." Erigor said. Melanie walked over to Lullaby and stood in front of his corpse.

"You will NOT get him. If you want to walk away from this you still can. If you do decide to attack, we WILL have to kill you." Melanie said. Jaune gulped. Kill? Was that necessary?

"Feisty, huh? I like it. Unfortunate, it'll be the death of you." Erigor said. "EMERA BARAM!" Erigor shouted as a magic circle opened up behind his floating body. Time seemed to slow and a lot of wind seemed to be absorbed by Erigor. Jaune could again feel the immense power. Erigor then pointed at the roof and then made an "X" shape with his index fingers in front of him. A purple glow came off him and a concentrated blast of sharp wind blades sprouted from the light. The wind blades went directly towards Melanie. Her eyes widened. Melanie then crouched down and placed her hands on the ground. A path of ice spikes went towards the wind blades and once enough distance was created, an ice wall formed from the ground up. The wind blades went straight through the wall, sending ice flying everywhere. Melanie gasped. She didn't expect it to happen. She couldn't move out of pure shock. Junior sprinted towards Melanie and before the wind blades could damage her, he shoved her out of the way. Melanie shrieked as she saw Junior smile at her one last time. The wind blades made contact with Junior and an explosion followed. More debris were sent flying everywhere and a whole bunch of smoke was left behind. Erigor grinned while Coco, Sun and Jaune were in complete shock. Time seemed to move normally again. The smoke slowly cleared and Melanie scrambled to her feet. She ran towards the smoke and by the time she got there it had cleared. Most of Junior's clothes were ripped to shreds, revealing his muscular body. Tears rolled down Melanie's face. Junior had many cuts and bruises.

"Junior…" Melanie said, barely being able to speak. Junior didn't respond. "JUNIOR!" Melanie then yelled horrified. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't.

Jaune was in utter shock. Another person died. Why? He couldn't let this stand. They had to do something. They had to do something _now_.


	9. Nearing the end

Miltia had been walking through the train station for awhile. When she had woken up Sun, Lullaby, Byard and Rayule were all gone. Only Lucy's unconscious body had remained in the room and even though they were somewhat allied, Miltia couldn't stay there and wait for her to wake up. Lullaby could still be out there and so could the Eisenwald guild members. Miltia sighed. She just wanted this to be over with so her, her sister and Junior could go back to their normal lives.

Miltia then noticed a body lying on the floor. She walked towards it and saw that it was Ruby. She didn't seem that injured. Miltia then looked through the window and saw that there was a strong wind force outside of the building. It was probably Eisenwald's work. They didn't want Lullaby to leave. Miltia then started floating out of nowhere and was flung against a wall. She fell to her knees and noticed Byard standing at the end of the hall.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead." Miltia said.

"Could say the same thing about you." Byard said.

"Mind filling me in about what happened after I was knocked out?" Miltia asked.

"Your sister managed to kill Lullaby but it doesn't matter because he can still be of use to us. She ran away with him though. Our master Erigor is currently chasing her. She will probably end up dead." Byard said. Miltia wasn't surprised with the fact that Melanie killed Lullaby. She was a skilled wizard. They both were. Miltia shouldn't have trouble defeating Byard.

"Why aren't you with Erigor?" Miltia asked.

"He send me to get one of you guys so we could exchange that person for Lullaby." Byard said. He gestured to Ruby. "It seems she would be the best person to bargain with. She is so young after all. She has more value to her."

"I don't really care about her but I'm not allowing you to take her." Miltia said.

"And neither am I." Ruby suddenly said. Byard was surprised. Ruby stood up. Her eyes were still closed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Byard asked.

"So I don't have to see your ugly face!" Ruby said. She then charged at Byard. Byard flicked his hand and Ruby was flung to the wall. She recovered as if it was nothing and kept charging at him. Byard was confused. Ruby then leapt into the air and was ready to kick Byard but he extended his arm which made her stop and float midair.

"What is going on?!" Byard questioned. Miltia smirked.

"It's my magic. Blood manipulation. She's not actually conscious. I just used the blood to make her talk and move." Miltia explained. Byard was impressed.

"Isn't that forbidden magic?" Byard questioned.

"Do the rules stop you from doing things?" Miltia asked with a smirk. Byard grinned. Miltia was pretty clever.

"As much as I'd like to fight you, I have matters to attend to." Byard said. He tried making Ruby float towards him but Miltia still had some control over her.

"Like I said, I'm NOT letting you take her. It'll result in many deaths." Miltia said. The two both fought over control over the girl. Telekinesis vs Blood Manipulation magic. Ruby kept being attracted to each side.

"If we continue like this she'll be ripped apart." Byard said. Miltia cursed. He was right. Miltia then started floating again. Byard was using his magic on both Ruby and Miltia. Miltia quickly gained a more firm grip on Ruby because her magic was only focused on one person, while Byard's was focussed on two. Before Miltia could fully grasp Ruby, Byard started slamming her into the wall repeatedly. Miltia was gonna lose focus if this was going to go on for much longer. Both the wizards were losing magic fast and their grips on Ruby became equal again.

Suddenly Ruby started to gain small cuts on her body. Miltia gasped. They were literally ripping her apart. Miltia didn't know what to do. After thinking for awhile she sighed…. And let go. Ruby flew straight into Byard and Miltia dropped to the floor exhausted. Byard started laughing as he slowly got up.

"I knew I'd win." He said with a grin. Miltia smiled which confused Byard.

"I still have a plan B." Miltia said. A magic circle opened up underneath her and she stretched her arm out to Ruby. Suddenly Ruby woke up. She got up as fast as possible, seeming a bit jumpy.

"What is happening? Where am I?" Ruby asked as the magic circle underneath Miltia faded. Miltia pointed at Byard who was standing next to Ruby.

"He's the enemy." Miltia said. Ruby turned to Byard who punched her in the face, sending her stumbling backwards. Byard charged at her again but Ruby dodged his punch by ducking. She then punched him in the gut. It wasn't very effective but Byard still needed to clutch his gut.

"Circular run!" Ruby then shouted. She started running in a circle around Byard who was not sure what to do. He couldn't move. Slowly but surely Ruby created a small tornado because of her speed. Byard tried using his telekinesis on Ruby but he couldn't pinpoint his magic because of Ruby being continuously on the move. He slowly started floating upwards and before he knew it, the force of the tornado propelled him straight through the ceiling and straight onto the next floor, where he lay unconsciously. Ruby slowed down and the tornado slowly faded. Soon enough it was gone and Ruby was standing still. She looked at Miltia.

"How did you wake me up?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I… I just did something with your blood in your brain. I don't know how exactly, and I never did it before. I can control your brain to some extend." Miltia said. Ruby looked a little disturbed.

"Can you bring me up to SPEED?" Ruby asked jokingly. Mitlia didn't seem amused.

"Lullaby has taken over Kageyama's body. Kageyama is dead. Last thing I remember was Sun, that Lucy girl and that Eisenwald member fighting him. Lullaby knocked me out though and when I woke up Lucy was lying there unconsciously. I left her there and then run into Eisenwald again. He wanted to use you to blackmail Flameshard." Miltia explained.

"You LEFT Lucy? Why?" Ruby asked a bit angrily.

"I had no time to carry her. We're in a war zone here. If I didn't leave her, you'd probably be in Eisenwald's hands now." Miltia said raising her voice. Ruby sighed.

"Well… thank you." Ruby said.

"No problem." Miltia replied.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"I have no magic energy left. I can still move, but not much. Leave, go help the others. They need your help." Miltia said. Ruby seemed indifferent about what Miltia said.

"I… I'm not going to leave you." Ruby said. She walked over to Miltia and helped her up. "There may be other Eisenwald members running around." Ruby said. It wasn't the whole truth. She still didn't fully trust Miltia. She did almost kill her after all.

"Yeah…" Miltia said, not sure how to thank Ruby. The two started walking, both supporting each other.

* * *

Lucy was using the wall to support herself. She had her whip in the other hand. With no offensive keys left, this was all she had. Suddenly she heard a cackle. She perked up and saw Rayule standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello pretty lady." Rayule said. "You seem weak." Lucy glared at him.

"I am just fine." Lucy said.

"If you say so." Rayule said.

"What do you want?!" Lucy asked.

"For you not to get in our way. But it doesn't seem like you will. So I guess I'll just leave." Rayule said as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Lucy angrily aimed her whip at Rayule. It wrapped around his wrist. Lucy then pulled and Rayule fell backwards. He managed to do a backflip and landed back on his feet, surprising Lucy. He then grabbed her whip firmly and pulled, sending Lucy stumbling towards him. He then extended his ribbons and slapped her across the face, sending her flying into a wall. Lucy coughed as dust filled her lungs from the impact. Rayule just cackled. Lucy glared at him.

"I still have some fight left in me." Lucy said. She slowly got up, her body bruised all over. Rayule send more of his ribbons towards her. Lucy duck and rolled out of the way and send her whip towards him. The sound of the whip making contact with Rayule's face could be heard across the entire hall. Rayule's head snapped to the side. A little bit of blood dripped down from his cheek.

Lucy did a battle cry and charged towards a stunned Rayule. He quickly got himself back to reality and send ribbons towards Lucy. Lucy ducked and rolled again as she panted. She then leapt up. "LUCY KICK!" She yelled as she kicked Rayule in the face. Rayule collided into the ground while Lucy landed on her feet. She wasn't balanced though and fell on her butt. She panted, her magic slowly draining away. Rayule didn't move. Did she really defeat him? Rayule then chuckled weakly as he slowly sat up.

"This is far from over." He said.

* * *

The temperature in the main hall slowly dropped. Instead of body heat coming from Melanie, cold air come from her. Certain parts of the wall and floor started freezing. Jaune, Sun, Coco and Erigor all looked concerned.

"Melanie?" Jaune said, not sure what to say. Melanie didn't respond.

"I've had enough of this." Erigor said bored. "Storm Bringer!" He shouted. He made several hand gestured with his left hand. A purple magic circle opened up beneath Melanie and a tornado sprouted from it. Melanie was sent flying onto the next floor. Debri fell down.

"Melanie!" Jaune shouted concerned.

"Guys, let's take him on. There's three of us, and one of him." Coco said. Sun grinned.

"Gladly." Sun said. "BLINDING BEAM!" Sun shouted. He blasted a tangible beam of light towards Erigor who easily dodged. Coco opened fire on Erigor, making sure he had to keep moving.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor shouted. He showed his palms to Coco. A powerful wind force escaped his palms and went straight towards Coco, knocking all the magic bullets out of the way. Jaune jumped right in front of Coco and summoned a transparent shield. An explosion occurred once the wind made contact with Jaune's shield and a bunch of smoke was left behind. Erigor waited patiently for the protagonists to make their next move. Suddenly Sun leapt out of the thick smoke and attempted to punch Erigor who again dodged his attack. Sun landed on his feet and the smoke cleared behind him.

"He's too fast." Sun shouted at Coco and Jaune. Erigor directed more wind towards Sun, forcing him to get out of the way. Erigor flew towards Lullaby.

"No you don't!" Coco said as she opened fire on Erigor again. Erigor easily dodged and quickly flew towards his target. Just before he could grab Lullaby, he got blasted in the side by a light beam. Erigor was send flying straight into Jaune. Erigor quickly flew up and went straight back down, attempting to stab Jaune in the chest with his scythe. Jaune closed his eyes and created a transparent shield. Erigor's scythe shattered the shield on impact but the momentum of his scythe going down was gone. Erigor raised his scythe again but he suddenly got hit by multiple bullets. They didn't do much damage but Erigor was forced back. Jaune got back up and got some distance from Erigor. Erigor fired another Magic Wind Palm towards Coco. Coco had no time to dodge and was send flying into a wall. Her machine gun dropped to the ground a few feet away. Jaune did a battle cry as he charged towards Erigor with his magical shield at the ready.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor said once more. He continuously sent Magic Wind Palms towards Jaune. Jaune stood his ground but slowly got pushed back with each hit.

"Sun, now!" Jaune yelled. Erigor raised his eyebrow and turned to Sun, who was already mid air ready to drop kick Erigor. Erigor flew out of the way causing Sun to kick the ground.

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor yelled. A magic circle opened up underneath Sun and a tornado sprouted from it. The tornado was smaller than the first one and simply send Sun flying into the air. Erigor readied his scythe, ready to slice Sun in half.

"Sembling Disc!" Erigor then heard from down below. He looked at Jaune and saw another transparent shield but this time it was flying straight at him like a frisbee. Erigor had no time to react and the top half of his scythe got cut off by Jaune's disc. Anger filled inside of Erigor and he simply kicked Sun in the stomach, sending him flying straight into Jaune. The crash send rubble flying everywhere and caused a small cloud of dust to form. Jaune and Sun both groggily got up while Coco joined them, having her machine gun at the ready. An angry Erigor floated above them.

"This has lasted long enough." Erigor said, anger clearly in his voice. "It's time to end this," Erigor took a deep breath. "STORM MAIL!" Erigor shouted. He spinned the remains of his scythe around, causing wind to be sucked towards him. Soon enough Erigor's body was cloaked in powerful wind blowing inside out. The three wizards could feel the power coming off of him.

"Wind armor isn't going to protect you!" Sun said. Sun charged towards Erigor. He blasted a beam of light downwards to boost him up. Sun went in for the punch to Erigor's face but as soon as Sun's fist made contacts with the wind he was send flying backwards, straight into the ground. Erigor grinned.

"Sun!" Coco yelled concerned. She started firing bulltets at Erigor but the bullets ricocheted off of him like they were nothing. Jaune turned to Sun who slowly got up. His right hand, the one he used to punch Erigor, was badly bruised and his glove had completely been ripped apart. They couldn't hurt him with or without magic. "BULLET FIELD" Coco then yelled. Coco started shooting everywhere. Jaune was ready to duck out of the way but the bullets all didn't make contact with anything. Instead they stayed in place before they could make contact with anything. In a matter of seconds the room was filled with magical bullets. "GO!" Coco shouted. All the bullets flew straight at Erigor from all directions. They didn't ricochet off of his wind armor, but instead an explosion occurred. Coco panted. The attack took a lot of energy. Sun, Coco and Jaune waited for the smoke that was left behind from the explosion to clear. Out of nowhere Erigor exited the cloud of smoke at an incredible speed and he flew straight towards Jaune.

"Aurora Spirit Shield!" Jaune yelled. He created another shield. As soon as Erigor made contact with the shield it shattered and Erigor punched Jaune in the jaw, sending him flying against a wall. Erigor didn't stop and flew towards Sun. Sun barely managed to dodge him. Erigor continued to fly towards the three wizards, forcing them to keep moving.

"Guys, we have to come up with a plan!" Coco said panting. "I can't do this for much longer." She said.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

"Guys, I have an idea." Sun said as he winked at them. They both knew what it meant. "BLINDING SUN!" Sun yelled as he stood in place and started glowing brightly. Coco had her sunglasses on and Jaune covered his eyes. Erigor yelled in agony. They had finally managed to outsmart the Eisenwald master.

* * *

Lucy's whip continuously made contact with Rayule's ribbons. Both were tired, but Lucy knew she was going to give in first.

"You can't keep this up much longer." Rayule said smugly.

"I won't stop until my body gives in!" Lucy said.

"Stubborn little girl." Rayule said. Suddenly the ground near Rayule blew up, sending him flying straight into Lucy. The two both quickly got up and took some distance from each other. Both waited for the smoke to clear and once it did, they saw Melanie. Melanie was furious and the walls and floor near her slowly froze. She looked incredibly frightening and Rayule gulped at the sight of her.

"Lucy was it?" Melanie asked, her voice seemingly deeper. Lucy nodded in fear. "Leave this one to me." Melanie commanded her. Lucy simply nodded and started running away. She had little strength left and wasn't going to be able to do much to help Melanie out.

"You don't scare me." Rayule said to Melanie. Melanie didn't even flinch.

"We'll see." Melanie said. She screeched and the last thing Rayule saw was ice.

* * *

Coco, Jaune and Sun all panted as the light slowly faded. Erigor stood on the ground in place, the wind still acting as his armor.

"Everybody attack him n-" Sun got cut off as Erigor flew straight at him and headbutted him in the stomach. Erigor continued to drill into Sun's stomach as he collided into a wall. Cracks continuously formed as Sun yelled in agony.

"SUN!" Coco yelled concerned.

"Did you honestly think that was going to work?" Erigor asked Sun cockily. "The wind basically acts as my own sort of sunglasses. You never stood a chance against me." Erigor said. Sun continued to scream. If this continued he would die. Jaune then charged towards Erigor. He summoned a shield and started pushing Erigor's side. Sparks flew everywhere as soon as Jaune's shield made contact with Erigor's wind armor. "You're not strong enough!" Erigor told Jaune. This only made Jaune more angry. Jaune put all his force into pushing Erigor away but he didn't budge. Sun's screaming didn't stop. Coco then joined Jaune and helped him push. Jaune was surprised. The sparks intensified. Erigor's eyes slightly widened. Was this what it was like to have comrades? To be a part of a guild?

"Coco?" Jaune said surprised.

"Continue pushing!" Coco commanded Jaune. Jaune nodded. He put more force into it.

"STOP!" Erigor said angrily. Both Jaune and Coco did a battle cry and pushed as hard as they could. They managed to push Erigor out of the way. Not too much, but enough for Sun to be freed. Sun slumped to the ground and Jaune's shield faded. All three panted and all three were exhausted. Coco helped Sun up.

"Look at you. All weak with barely any energy left. Interesting isn't it? The three of you couldn't beat me and it will be the end of you." Erigor said. Erigor readied himself to charge towards the three. All three of them were out of ideas.

"Guys… What do we do?" Jaune asked, unsure and a little bit afraid.

"We can't give up!" Sun said.

"He's right." Coco agreed. Jaune brainstormed for a few minutes. How could they get themselves out of this? Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Jaune's head.

"Run." Jaune then said. Coco and Sun turned to him.

"What?" Sun asked, raising his voice a little.

"I'll create a shield to protect myself while you two run." Jaune said.

"You can't! The shield is too weak because you barely have any magic energy left." Coco said.

"You two have a better chance at defeating him than I do. It's the best idea I have." Jaune said.

"NO!" Sun said stubbornly.

"Here I come." Erigor said, interrupting the conversation.

"GO!" Jaune yelled as Erigor charged at one of them. Sun and Coco refused. Jaune knew they weren't going to listen and created a dome shaped forcefield around all of them. At least they were together. At least they had tried.

Suddenly a shadow stood in front of the three and their bubble. The shadow easily caught Erigor in the palm of it's hand. The three wizards gasped. It was Lullaby. Erigor didn't seem to damage him at all.

"You contain all the magic I need." Lullaby said, his voice raspy. Lullaby opened his mouth and seemingly sucked the magic out of Erigor. His wind armor soon faded and his skin became rimply. Soon enough all that was left was an old and weak body. Lullaby slowly turned to the three in the bubble, his eyes glowing neon purple. He was grinning.

"It's time for me to reveal my truest form." Lullaby said. Jaune trembled in fear. THIS was possibly the end.


	10. Fire Devil Slayer

An incredible amount of energy beamed off of Kageyama. He slowly but surely grew in size, soon enough being as big as the room. He didn't stop growing though, and went straight through the ceiling. Bricks fell down and broke as soon as they made contact with the top of Jaune's bubble. Soon enough the entire train station was destroyed and Lullaby, three times the size of the train station, stood in its place. The wind wall Erigor had put up had been gone ever since Lullaby stripped him of his powers. Lullaby roared and fired a huge beam of energy from his mouth, destroying a huge chunk of the town.

"NO!" Jaune screeched. Who knew how many people died in that blast alone. Lullaby's attention went to Jaune, Coco and Sun. He had heard Jaune. The monster was mute. Jaune, Coco and Sun didn't know what his next move would be and waited anxiously. Lullaby then kicked the bubble without warning, sending it flying all the way out of sight. Sun, Jaune and Coco screamed the entire way. Lullaby continued rampaging all over town.

* * *

Ruby helped Miltia up. The entire train station had been destroyed and both of them had fell all the way down to the first floor. Debri was everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked. Miltia winced as she moved her right arm.

"Not really." Miltia said. Ruby and Miltia watched Lullaby cause havoc around town.

"What are gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"All my magic energy is gone. And my magic doesn't work on demons." Miltia said. The two then heard a screech and turned to where it came from. A tower of ice sprouted from it, tossing some boulders away. Melanie stood next to the tower. She was panting.

"Melanie?" Miltia asked. Melanie turned to Miltia and went wide eyed. Miltia raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Miltia asked. Melanie looked down. "Melanie?" Miltia asked again. Lullaby roared again and Ruby and Miltia turned to it for a split seconds. Miltia's attention went back to Melanie. "Melanie TALK to me!" Miltia demandend.

"Junior is dead!" Melanie yelled heartbroken. Miltia's expression dropped.

"W-what?" Miltia said, not being able to process what Melanie said.

"He's dead… He died to protect me." Melanie said. Tears rolled down her face. Ruby was sympathetic. Miltia didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what she was feeling. She dropped to her knees. It was silent for awhile, only Melanie's sniffling being heard. Melanie walked towards Miltia and hugged her. Full on tears streamed down Miltia's face.

"JUNIIIOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!" Miltia cried out his name. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Ruby frowned. She felt bad for the twins. What were they going to do?

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes. There wasn't much sunlight with the sky filled with numerous clouds. She felt a stinging pain in her back. She tilted her head to the left and saw Lucy. She smiled at her.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"What has happened?" Yang asked.

"A lot. You got stabbed. The wound will heal. Lullaby is now a giant demon monster thing." Lucy said. She pointed at Lullaby. Yang turned to where Lucy was pointing and saw Lullaby.

"Why aren't we doing anything?!" Yang asked a bit angry.

"We're all weak. I can't use any of my offense keys. The others are all exhausted and out of magic energy." Lucy explained.

"We can't just let him destroy the town!" Yang said.

"We won't." Yang and Lucy then heard somebody say. They turned to where the voice came from and saw Taiyang and Torchwick standing there.

"Dad!" Yang said happily as she got up and hugged him.

"A hug? This is new." Taiyang stated. Yang stopped hugging him and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"A lot has happened, okay?" Yang said.

"True." Taiyang agreed with his daughter.

"Why don't you guys seem drained?" Lucy asked.

"We never got the chance to fight. That stupid Erigor guy just kicked us out of the building." Torchwick said bitterly. Yang snickered.

"Karma." Yang said. Torchwick glared at her.

"But now that we're not forced to be sitting on the sidelines, it's time to take that demon down." Taiyang said determinedly.

"How? It destroyed a huge chunk of the town with one blow." Lucy said, feeling a bit hopeless. Taiyang smirked however.

"My dad isn't just any regular fire wizard." Yang said with a smirk. Lucy lifted an eyebrow while Torchwick rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Fire Devil Slayer." Taiyang said.

"I'm not letting you have ALL the fun though." Torchwick said. "Besides, I need some good credit after all the things that have happened."

"Yes you do." Yang said, glaring at Torchwick.

"Yang, you know what to do." Taiyang said. Yang grinned.

"Yes I do." Yang said confidently. She took a deep breath. 'MEGA PHOENIX ATTACK!" Yang yelled. She started charging up her power as a magic circle opened up underneath her. A fiery red aura came off of her which turned into a fire phoenix. She send it flying straight at Taiyang, who ATE the fire with no hesitation. Lucy's jaw dropped. A spark filled inside of Taiyang's.

"Did he just EAT fire?!" Lucy asked shocked. Yang nodded.

"Yang, create a flare." Taiyang commanded Yang.

"Sure." She said casually. She sent fire into the sky. Once high enough, it exploded. This caught Lullaby's attention. He turned to the four and roared.

"Show time." Torchwick said. He turned the ground underneath him into lava and then formed it into a wave. He started surfing the wave and headed towards Lullaby who was a good distance away.

"FLAME TWISTER!" Taiyang yelled. A magic circle opened underneath him and a fiery tornado sprouted from it. The tornado was incredibly tall and Taiyang was in the middle of it at the top, which was at the same level as Lullaby's face. Lullaby sent a blast from his mouth towards Taiyang which he easily dodged, the tornado moving along with him. Taiyang started sending fire blast towards Lullaby. Lullaby had a harder time dodging the attacks and screeched with every hit it got. The beast got more and more agitated and sent another beam of dark energy towards Taiyang, which he again dodged.

Meanwhile, Torchwick had finally arrived near Lullaby's left foot. He scanned the area for any people and once he was sure nobody was around, he opened a magic circle underneath Lullaby's foot.

"MAGMA FLOOR!" Torchwick yelled as he crouched down and placed his hands on the ground. The ground slowly but surely turned into lava and soon Lullaby's left foot was placed in a deep pool of lava. The beast again screeched in agony. It was like his leg was stuck in quicksand. Torchwick quickly created another lava tidal wave and started surfing it towards Lullaby's other leg. Once there he did the same thing. Lullaby screeched again as it was now standing in two pools of lava.

Taiyang saw what Torchwick had done and smiled. Taiyang surfed the fiery tornado towards Lullaby who again sent multiple blasts towards Taiyang. Taiyang easily dodged them all. Taiyang's fist caught fire and he readied the punch. A smirk grew on Taiyang's face and as soon as he came close enough to Lullaby's face, he punched him in the nose. An explosion occurred on impact and Lullaby was knocked over. The giant demon slowly tilted backwards and crashed into the mountains behind what was left of the town. The crash could be heard miles away. Taiyang exhaled. He waited for Lullaby to move but he never did. It was over. The fiery tornado slowly shrunk in size and soon enough Tai was standing back on the ground.

* * *

Moments later he had been joined by Yang, Lucy, Roman, Melanie, Miltia and Ruby. Ruby and Yang hugged their dad and slowly but surely people came out of hiding.

"You did it!" Ruby said happily.

"No. WE did it." Taiyang said with a smile. He turned to Roman who rolled his eyes.

"Guys… there's still one problem." Lucy said. Everyone turned to her. "How are we gonna get rid of Lullaby's corpse?" Lucy asked. Everybody scratched the back of their heads.

"The townspeople should be happy we defeated Lullaby for them. They can figure that out on their own." Torchwick said after a moment of silence. Lucy glared at him. Suddenly the ground started to glow green. Nobody knew what was happening. Along with the glowing, strange markings appeared on the ground as well.

"What is happening?!" Lucy asked freaked out.

"It looks like somebody opened a huge magic circle." Melanie said.

"How big?!" Lucy asked, still freaked out. Melanie shrugged.

"One as big as the town." Ruby concluded. She was right. The glow could be seen all over town. Within an instant all the destroyed buildings were fixed. It was as if the entirety of the town went back in time. That wasn't the only thing that happened though. Lullaby was shrinking and soon was so small that nobody had any idea where it was. After everything was back to normal the magic circle disappeared. Lucy was in awe. So were the others. They had never seen such magic before.

"Who did that?" Miltia asked.

"Green magic circle? Immense power? It could clearly only be one person." Torchwick said a bit disgusted. Ruby, Yang and Taiyang knew who it was. Lucy, Melanie and Miltia had no clue.

* * *

There was a lot of wind on top of one of the many mountains surrounding the town. It was kind of refreshing. Velvet stared in awe at the town. It looked like nothing had happened and as if it had just had been built.

"Master?" Velvet said to Ozpin. He was standing next to her.

"Yes, Velvet?" Ozpin asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Velvet asked.

"It's… a long story. I'll tell you another time." Ozpin simply said. Velvet nodded understandingly.

* * *

It was hours later and everybody had gathered at the restored train station. All the Eisenwald members had been arrested. The group just stood in the middle of the hall in silence.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"I guess it's time to go home." Taiyang said.

"It's about time. I'm exhausted." Sun said while he stretched.

"What about me?" Jaune asked.

"What about them?" Yang said gesturing to the Malachite twins.

"We finished the job didn't we? We're gonna convince Ironwood to let you join Flameshard." Ruby said with a smile. Jaune returned the smile. Before anybody could answer Yang's question, a train that had just arrived honked. Lucy perked up.

"Welp, there's my train." Lucy suddenly said.

"Our train actually." Coco corrected her. "Flameshard is also in Magnolia, remember?" Lucy nodded.

"Let's go then." Lucy said. Lucy, Coco, Torchwick, Taiyang, Sun, Ruby and Jaune started walking towards the train. Yang didn't move.

"You two could join Flameshard you know?" Yang said. Melanie and Miltia seemed dismissive. "I'm assuming that's a no. You two are very gifted wizards though, there's no denying that. So please make some good use of it." Yang said. The Malachite twins nodded, turned around and strutted away. Yang smiled. Yang turned around and ran towards the others. She jumped into the train seconds before the doors slammed shut.

"What were you doing?" Taiyang asked her.

"Girl talk." Yang said. Taiyang smiled.

* * *

The train arrived in Magnolia and the doors slid open. The group of wizards exited along with others. Lucy turned to them all.

"I guess this is goodbye." Lucy said.

"I'm sure we'll see each other around. Especially if you're joining Fairy Tail." Sun said.

"Yeah. This isn't goodbye. We'll see you around." Jaune said with a smile. Torchwick gagged.

"Can you guys stop being so sappy?" Torchwick asked. Yang glared at him for ruining the moment.

"Good luck Jaune." Lucy said.

"Good luck to you as well." Jaune said. The two smiled at each other.

"Bye guys!" Lucy said as she waved and ran. Everyone smiled and/or waved at her. She was so close to joining Fairy Tail. It was finally going to happen. She was finally going to be a guild wizard. Lucy smiled.

Yang nudged Jaune. "You're a sly dog." Yang said. Jaune turned red.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jaune asked. Yang just grinned. This caused Jaune to only turn more red.

"Stop bothering the boy Yang. Let's go." Taiyang said. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Such a party pooper." Yang said as she walked by her dad. Her dad created a flame in his hands and put his hand on Yang's shoulder, causing it to catch fire. Yang freaked out and started running in circles, hoping that the fire would go out. Ruby, Sun and Taiyang laughed. Jaune just smiled while Torchwick was unamused.

"I HATE YOU, DAD!" Yang said which caused everybody to laugh more. Even Torchwick cracked a smile. It was truly a good day.

* * *

Yang kicked the guild's front door open. Fox, Velvet, Ozpin, Ironwood and Neo were gathered in the main hall.

"Weeee'rreeee baaaack!" Yang said sing songy.

"Coco!" Velvet exclaimed happily. She ran towards Coco and hugged her.

"What is he doing here?" Ironwood asked, referring to Jaune.

"He is here because he is apart of this guild, Ironwood." Ozpin said. Everybody turned to Ozpin. He hadn't even met the guy yet and he has already accepted him into the guild.

"W-what?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune Arc is our newest member." Ozpin repeated. Jaune's faced expressed shock. It was completely silent in the room.

"...YAY!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed as she hugged Jaune.

"Nice man!" Yang said as she also hugged Jaune.

"It's a group hug then." Sun said as he shrugged and joined in.

"How amazing." Torchwick said unamused as he walked over to Neo. "Helleo Neo. Did you miss me?" Neo shook her head in response to the question. Torchwick didn't seem to happy about that but Neo cracked a smile, letting him know that she was only put his hand on her head, messing up her hair. "You being mute really makes it easy on you to mess with me." Torchwick said. Neo just smiled.

Ironwood joined Ozpin.

"Are you sure about this, master?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin nodded.

"He has potential. And I'm sure he'll be very useful in the future." Ozpin said. Ironwood didn't agree entirely but went along with it. This was the start of a long journey. A journey that would last years.


	11. Flameshard's second arc Galuna Island

Hii guys, Donut here! (I really regret making that my username xD)

Anyway, I've finished the first chapter of the second arc of Flameshard. Here's the link to it if you want to continue reading the adventures of Ruby and the gang, and maybe even some Fairy Tail characters ;). Here's the summary for it:

 _After the events of the Lullaby Arc, things have been pretty normal. Until Taiyang mysteriously runs off after receiving a mysterious letter. Ruby and Yang chase after him to Galuna Island where many secrets and some familiar faces await them._


End file.
